Resident Evil: Red Rain
by Fight.Future
Summary: In the wake of the Mansion Incident in Raccoon City; RPD officals find themsevles dumbstruck with a new set of grisly murders, and as ex-members of STARS secretly investigate, they find the murderers may not be the undead they suspected... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Before stepping into the following story, it should be noted that this story is not meant to tie into the _Resident Evil _canon, but it rather branches off the main mythology and follows its own dark path. The story takes place after the events of the first game and before the events of the second and third game. Keep in mind that the following story takes place in an "alternate reality," an "Elseworld" if you will -- where supernatural forces exist. Keep an open mind when reading the following story and remember that the story is not meant to follow the mythology of the series. Mature readers only, as the story contains violence and harsh language. Please R&R**

* * *

_Her name was Salina Dawson,a hard working single mother who lived out her present days as a street-walker, just wandering the streets of Raccoon City, going about an simply trying to earn a buck by giving someone a good romp. Things were not always so dismal for the twenty-four year old blond, she once had a home in the beautiful side of the city and she once had enough money to keep her family and home in shape. However with the loss of a husband earlier in the year, the once sweet taste of life had become bitter. _

_So Salina had turned to street-walking, and it was something she had been doing for more then a few months and she was still having a hard time getting used to the risky business: the late hours, and the mysterious men which she met. Her daughters would often be asleep by the time Salina had gotten to her little run-down apartment, and Salina could always tell that her daughters had cried themselves to sleep by the dried tears in their eyes. This was a job that Salina had for them, just to keep a roof—no matter how dilapidated—over their heads. She also had a day job, ironically enough it was with the local police, a desk job filing case files of detectives. _

_The most recent case load had actually brought in quite a few hours of work, which equaled much more money. The case involved a group of about ten people who killed innocent people and apparently ate parts of them. They were cannibal murderers, or so the papers and local law called them. Hollywood had a different name for what those killers were._

_It was quite an interesting time in Salina's life, though the time had passed, more then a few good officers had died earlier in the year trying to investigate an odd mansion located on the outskirts of the city. Surviving officers had been suspended, and one had even quit her job. _

_Yet, the matters of others did not concern Salina as she rounded a corner heading into a dark alley; wearing nothing more then a short and skimpy red leather skirt, fish nets with more then a few tears, tall black boots, and a small black leather jacket covering a white halter top. Salina moved quickly, but yet quietly through the back alley, her boots and the squeaks of a few rats seemed to be the only noise echoing. _

_Dark thoughts ran through the weak mind of Salina Dawson at that moment, she could not help but have her corrupted mind think up terrible situations for herself while walking through the dark alley, Lord only knew what moved within the forever abyss of darkness. _

_Just then something moved, a glass beer bottle slid into Salina's view, she froze and looked at the bottle as it came to a gentle stop at her boots. Salina quickly looked up from the floor and saw a silhouette standing before her, "Excuse me," said a male with a low voice, the silhouette took a step forward, "but are you available this beautiful evening?" he asked, Salina could see that the man had looked up into the sky, and she did the same, looking up at a full moon. She swallowed her saliva and looked back down at the man, who had finally come into view thanks to the moonlight. _

_He was a tall man with slick black hair, his eyes seemed to sparkle a beautiful gem green, and there was something about the smile on his face which seemed to be so innocent and warm. Salina dropped her guard a bit, "You mean... yeah I'm available." she said, nearly stumbling on her words. The man took another step forward to reveal he wore a long black trench coat which seemed to be so long it hugged the cold and moist concrete below. Salina swallowed her saliva once more, "Sixty, just for touching... but if you want to get inside... the price triples." _

_The man smiled and reached into his pocket, he pulled out two hundred dollar bills and smiled, "I'm afraid this is all I have... but you may keep the change if you desire." he moved forward and extended his hand to Salina, who hesitated at first, but then took the money and tucked it away inside her jacket. The man extended out his hand and Salina took it, he gently walked over to a small darkened corner and placed Salina on the wall, and now she looked up into his eyes with her back against the wall, and she found herself suddenly so drawn to the man, as if in a small trance. He leaned inward and kissed her on the lips so beautifully, when their lips met, Salina had not remembered the last time that she had felt so good. _

_He slowly pulled back, "My dear, I know you have a heavy heart, I was able to feel it once we kissed." he said calmly, Salina blushed and he smiled back at her, "But fear not," he continued moving in and kissing her again once more, and then moving down her face and to her neck. He spoke more softly now, "Where you have pain, I will give you pleasure." _

_Salina closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. The man licked the left side of her neck, gently stroking her vein with his soft and wet tongue. Salina felt him nibble on her neck, and she gave off a small giggle, yet the gentle and playful nibble suddenly turned into a painful sting, a burning sensation which filled her body. The man had bit her with sharp teeth, Salina pushed the man back with all her might, and in doing so caused him to tear off a large portion of her flesh with his teeth. Salina quickly grabbed her neck as she felt blood squirt out of her neck, she applied pressure and stumped onto the floor. She tried to scream, but could not find herself to do so. The man stood in darkness, once again all Salina could see of him was a dark and tall silhouette, then he stepped forward with blood covering his mouth. The man smirked and opened his mouth, revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. He let out an inhuman screech and lunged forward at Salina—the woman who could only let out a small and weakened shriek before she was suddenly cut off..._


	2. First Blood

_I_

_First Blood_

_A scream had sliced through the thick silence which had filled the small apartment, the woman on the large Queen-sized bed suddenly sat up in her bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and panting. Slowly, she started to breathe at a normal rate, slowly reality sank back in. The woman brushed her moist hair back and turned to her left to look out her window at the full moon hanging outside. _

_She turned back and looked at her body which was still trembling from the horrid nightmare she had awoken from. _

_In the dream she found herself completely powerless to stop the executions of her friends, the friends she had which survived a horrible event alongside her. An event at a mansion sometime ago. The woman closed her eyes and reminded herself that it was merely a dream, a dream and nothing more then that. Yet it all seemed so real, so tangible._

_The woman opened her eyes and then slipped out of bed, her bare feet recoiled as they touched the cold wooden floor. She let out a sigh and then got off the bed and moved over to her bathroom, turning on the light and squinting her eyes at the bright light. _

_She moved over to the mirror and looked at herself, her reflection was much more different then it was only a few weeks ago. Most of her battle wounds from the mansion had healed, but the emotional damage was still there. She was having a hard time coping with the death of her friends, and seeing monsters and learning of a conspiracy involving an international pharmaceutical enterprise. _

_The woman turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold icy water. What had she become? Nothing more then a shell of her former self, indifferent to what others thought of her. None of it mattered anymore, the only thing that mattered to this woman was stopping the company responsible for the deaths of innocent civilians of Raccoon City in May, and responsible for the deaths of her friends in July. Umbrella was going down. Former member of S.T.A.R.S., Jill Valentine, turned off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. Though she was a shell of her former self, she had become more stern, more strong, more determined. No longer would she just stand aside and watch things unfold in front of her, now she would act for herself. Take responsibility and shape her own life._

_The S.T.A.R.S., formally known as the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, was a unit of elite officers who dealt in special crimes. They were somewhat of a Special Weapons And Tactics unit, but they were a level above SWAT. However the S.T.A.R.S. no longer existed since most of the members had died while investigating a mansion on the outskirts of the city when citizens of Raccoon City were being butchered and eaten alive by what the newspapers called "cannibal murderers." Jill learned the truth behind this, in fact the murderers were no longer human at all, they were just walking death, what Hollywood would call a "zombie." Jill did not care for that term, she preferred to call them virus carriers—which is what they were. As it would turn out, the "zombies" were created by a virus which had reanimated dead T-cells in the human body, and the major flaw, or side effect, was that the virus would likely end up killing a host and reanimating the host, causing them to feed upon the flesh of the living. Nearly impossible to believe, and Jill would not have believed it had it not happened to her... but it did. _

_No one with the Raccoon Police Department believed her story, close to no one, the surviving members of Jill's former unit had been shunned by their own and were outcasts in society. After many attempts of trying to reason with the police chief, Brian Irons, Jill had enough and decide to quit the police force in order to pursue Umbrella on her own time without any restrictions. _

_Jill Valentine walked out of her bathroom and headed back into her bedroom when her phone rang, startling her. The phone rang twice more before Jill answered it in a soft voice, she was still a bit groggy from waking up in the middle of the night. _

"_Jill?" asked the familiar male voice on the other end, Jill smiled to herself, knowing immediately who it was on the other end of the phone. The voice belonged to the partner of Jill Valentine, a man who had saved Jill's life more then a dozen times. He was also a former member of S.T.A.R.S., he was Chris Redfield, a former member of the Air Force who had joined the unit a while back. He and Jill had a relationship which everyone had questions, many "will they, won't they" moments with this pair. Both were opposites, and yet carried sames. It was a relationship built on respect for the other, but yet there was an obvious wanting of something more, from both parties, none of them had ever admitted to this wanting however._

"_Yeah?" Jill asked, Chris, on the other end, let out a small cough and then spoke back just as gently, "I got a call from our Sergent, Jack Ryan, he wanted me to come down and take a look at a body a homeless man found in an alley just off Fission Street." the line was silent afterward, "Chris?" Jill called back, Chris cleared his throat, "I'm sorry... I think it would be best if you just came by and saw this for yourself Jill." the line cut off, Chris had clicked on her. Jill hung up the phone and turned to the clock sitting on her nightstand, the time was 12:08 in the morning, she looked outside at the moon and let out a sigh. Something told her things were going to be getting quite interesting._


	3. Lua

_II_

_Lua_

_Jill's vehicle came to a slow stop in front of a dark building which was surrounded by RPD squad cars and a small group of onlookers, there were three officers standing out and trying to calm down the public, even a news crew was there including a few members of the newspaper. One reporter came up to Jill when she noticed Valentine getting out of the car, "Ms. Valentine, I hear this may be another one of the infamous cannibal murders as seen earlier this year. What do you have to say about this?" the woman asked, Jill Valentine quickly glanced at the woman's press pass hanging on her neck, "Alyssa Ashcroft." Jill read, she looked at Alyssa who had a smirk on her face. _

_It was only a few weeks prior that Alyssa had run a story on Jill Valentine and the S.T.A.R.S. unit, calling them corrupt, incompetent and inept. Alyssa smirked, "Can I get a comment from you." Alyssa asked, Jill smirked back, "Yeah: go fuck yourself." Jill walked away with Alyssa being completely shocked about what was told to her, while a few other reporters chuckled. _

_The officers noticed Jill Valentine approaching, and though Jill was no longer an officer of the law, the officers still allowed her to cross the yellow tape, but only because of Valentine's reputation before the infamous Mansion Incident in July, and because of her connections with high ranking officers in the police department. Jill shivered, for a summer night, this night in particular was quite cold. So much so that Jill had worn black slacks, low heels, a black vest and a light blue long-sleeve button shirt beneath the vest. To to pit off the wore a short trench coat which almost acted as a dress, but one which was five inches above her knees. _

_Jill moved deeper into the alley, passing a few officers which were talking amongst themselves, and in the far end of the alley was Sergeant Jack Ryan standing over Chris Redfield, who was knelt down beside a body which had been covered by a white sheet, which appeared to have blood already seeping through the upper body area. Chris had the sheet lifted, and Jill could note a look of utter disgust on his face, she knew it would turn out to be bad. _

_Jack Ryan looked over his shoulder and noticed Jill, he welcomed her with a smile, "Good morning Jill. Sorry to bring you down here at such an earlier hour," he spoke, Jill cut him off, "The earliest mind you." she said, Ryan chuckled, "Yeah well... I thought you should have a look into this case. Though you're no longer an officer of our department, there's nothing that says you cannot be an advisor." Ryan smiled and turned back to look at the corpse, Jill stood on her toes to try and look over at Chris' view. _

_Redfield looked up from the body and gave a warm smile to Jill, "If you ask me Sergeant Ryan was right in contacting us... but I think this is a little out of the realm of science." Chris looked back down at the body, Jill walked over to him curiously and knelt down beside him. Jill got close to Chris, close enough to hear his gentle breaths, she didn't notice Chris glance over to her with a smile on his face. _

_Jill looked at the body and was disgusted herself at the state in which the corpse was in. The skin was pale, almost turning gray, and the female victim's throat had literally been ripped out, there was blood everywhere, and it was still relatively a red shade, meaning the time of death could not have been too long ago. There was a look of shock in the victim's eyes, and such a sight brought chills to Jill's spine, it was a grizzly sight._

"_A carrier?" Jill asked, Chris shrugged, "Well that was my theory until I saw this." Chris pointed at a part of the neck, pointing to what appeared to be two holes in the neck, the rest of the throat had been torn out from the small holes in the neck. Jill squinted her eyes in trying to look hard at the holes, "What are they?" she asked, Chris shook his head, deeply confused. _

_Chris covered the corpse and stood up, Jill followed him, "Maybe it's something we didn't see at the mansion." Jill said softly to Chris, as if trying to whisper in front of Ryan. _

_Sergeant Ryan was one of the few individuals who had believed the surviving members' story about what had happened at the mansion, but still was very untrusting, it was her nature. Chris looked at Jill with concern, "Maybe," he started, looking down at the corpse, "maybe not."_

* * *

_The story itself had tickled Alyssa's fancy, but yet there was nothing which truly made the case front page news. The case was not 'the story.' It had seemed like the cannibal murders, at least from what her contact within the Raccoon City Police Department had told her, but yet for some reason Alyssa Ashcroft had felt that there was just something more to the case then what met the eye—a layer was missing, a much needed piece to a much larger puzzle. Something was just, off. _

_Then there was the matter of seeing former members of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, who were all but extinct in the wake of the Mansion Incident, there were only five survivors of S.T.A.R.S. and the rest had perished in the Spencer Mansion in July earlier that same year. Alyssa walked away from the crime scene and began to walk to her car which was parked just around the block. Something had told Alyssa that she, nor the other press, were going to get the local law to say anything more on the matter, especially since two members of S.T.A.R.S. had gotten involved—and with Sergeant Ryan, a sympathizer for the 'story' the survivors had told of the Mansion Incident, there was definitely not going to be a story coming out of tonight. Alyssa knew it was a waste of her talents to remain there like all the other media dogs. Something was telling Alyssa that the police would simply try to sweep the whole affair under the rug, especially with the Mansion Incident craze just barely cooling down. _

_Still, if it was simply a murder then why have two ex-S.T.A.R.S. members called in?_

_Curious._

_Alyssa arrived at her car, she moved over to the driver's side and unlocked her door, opening the door and tossing her tape recorder inside. As Alyssa got ready to take a seat inside her vehicle she heard a noise coming from across the street, as if someone had knocked over a glass bottle. Alyssa stood outside her car, she turned around to the empty sidewalk on the other side of the street. _

_There was only a silhouette standing there in a small and darkened alley. Alyssa slowly reached at her back pocket and pulled out a small taser, but not revealing it, she kept it concealed. The silhouette took a step forward, the individual moved beneath a streetlight, revealing a tall and slim man wearing a long trench coat. The mystery man gave Alyssa a gentle nod and a soft smile, "Excuse me my dear, but I could not help but notice your beauty from across the darkness. I had also noticed your interest in the death just up the street." _

_At first she had been thinking to tell the guy off about his cheesy comment about her beauty, Alyssa had heard better one-liners, and most were not as creepy, but that was when the man mentioned the death. Alyssa's eyes widened, perhaps she had something that could make front page news, she had herself a possible witness to the murder. Before police could get their hands on this man, Alyssa wanted to be the first to get his story, she didn't want his tale to be filtered and altered, she would give it as bluntly as possible. Alyssa smiled back at the man, "Hold that thought." she said, turning back to her car and tossing her taser in the back seat. She reached over and began to look for her tape recorder, "I couldn't help but notice your accent Sir, you're not from around here are you?" she asked, "No, I'm a visitor from Europe actually." the man said, Alyssa chuckled, "Aww, and I'm just some girl from Chicago." Alyssa continued to reach around until she finally found her tape recorder, she pulled it out and stepped out of the car and faced the tall man, who seemed a bit closer to her now. _

_Alyssa was shocked at first, and it was this shock which had caused her to drop the tape recorder, "I'm sorry." he said as Alyssa knelt down to pick up her recorder, "I sometimes tend to intimidate others." he continued, smiling, Alyssa scoffed, "I can't imagine why." she brushed back her hair and smiled, hitting the Record button, "So Mr...?" she asked, the man smiled, "Alucard." he said softly, Alyssa nodded her name, Alucard was an interesting name, "Well, Mr. Alucard, you're going to give me an interview?" _

_Alucard frowned, "I'm sorry my dear, I do not give... I take." _

* * *

"_... look the best we can do is get Chambers to perform the autopsy, we just call Rebecca and have her look into this for us, she's the only one we can really trust." Jill said to Chris, Sergeant Ryan, who was behind them leaned in, "I'm crushed." he said with a smile, Jill made the exception and then asked if Ryan could make it at all possible to have Rebecca Chambers perform the autopsy. Ryan smiled and assured that connections would be made and that Rebecca would no doubt be making the autopsy. An officer called out to Ryan from a squad car and Sergeant Ryan excused himself, Jill turned back to Chris, who was still looking down at the bloodstained sheet covering the prostitute, "Her name was Salina Dawson, it was on her Driver's License. She lived in the lower side of town... she was probably just a woman trying to make ends meet... and someone just killed her." said Chris on a somber note. Jill looked down at the body, "We need to get Rebecca to perform that autopsy tonight before something happens to the body." _

_Chris looked up into the night sky and Jill did the same, both looking up at the full moon above them. The moon was much more full and much more bright then usual, "It's called a Harvest Moon, Raccoon City usually sees their moon like this around this time, the end of Summer, it's a natural phenomena." said Chris, "Why is it that crime seems to heighten on a full moon and lovers become more passionate. What is it about a full moon which does this to humans?" asked Chris to Jill, both were still looking up at the moon, Jill gave a shrug, "Well, the moon's slight radioactive properties cause large tides in the ocean—and since our bodies contain mostly water... maybe it has something to do with that." _

_Chris turned away from the moon and looked at Jill with a smile, she turned away from the moon and looked into Chris' eyes, as he did her. Both were locked in a stare before Chris spoke, "I have Rebecca's number in my car, we can call her right now." Chris turned away and walked out of the alley, Jill turned to look at the body once more before following Chris out of the alley. _

_Both former agents of S.T.A.R.S. left the crime scene around and continued down the street when suddenly there was a scream just around the block, both agents turned and looked at each other for a moment and then both dashed down the street, running as fast as they could, hoping they were not too late to catch what was happening. Both had rounded the street corner and at first had noticed nothing, but then Chris pointed out a car making a noise, a chime as if a door was open. The pair exchanged a brief glance at each other and then both pulled out concealed 9mms and moved cautiously toward the car. Both had a view of the car from the passenger's side, Jill continued onward while Chris moved toward the drivers side and then froze with a funny look on his face, Jill noticed this and smiled, "What's so funny?" she asked, Chris lowered his weapon, "I'm not smiling, I'm wincing." Jill's smiled was wiped clean off her face, she holstered her weapon and moved over to the driver's side of the car and then froze. _

_On the floor at the driver's side of the car was a body covered in blood from the neck down, Chris and Jill moved closer and knelt down beside the body. Jill reached into her black vest and pulled out a latex glove and slapped it on and then she carefully turned the victim's head, revealing that the victim had been killed in a similar fashion as Salina Dawson: the neck slashed from two puncture wounds in the neck. Jill's eyes followed the blood trail from the neck down to a small badge the female victim was wearing, Jill read the badge aloud, "Alyssa Ashcroft, The Daily Raccoon." Jill looked at Chris, "Well it looks like Alyssa got her story... but this is one story she won't be telling." Chris looked around the floor and then made a gesture, Jill turned her head toward the floor and noticed what Chris had noticed; a small tape recorder. Chris smiled, "Don't be too sure of that." _


	4. C Word

_III_

"_C" Word_

_The two large doors suddenly opened followed by a long stretcher with a corpse lying there, a white sheet covering the bloody mess underneath. The young woman held open the left door for herself as she entered the small morgue to conduct an autopsy which was to be kept under-wraps. The young woman walked over in darkness and flicked on the lights, to reveal the single stretcher containing the corpse, the white sheet had been stained with blood on the upper part of the torso. _

_The young woman put on a white apron, pulled up a small tray of medical equipment near the stretcher, she placed on clear medical goggles, placed on a small white surgical mask and strapped on white latex gloves. She reached up above her and pulled down a tape recorder, which had been connected to a plastic rope just above the body. The woman cleared her throat and spoke softly and as calmly as possible, "This is Rebecca Chambers conducting an autopsy on," Rebecca paused and looked at the medical chart which had been wheeled in along with the corpse, "Alyssa Ashcroft, a twenty-eight year old Caucasian female. Works... worked for the local paper. An external exam reveals," Rebecca pulled back the white sheet, and then remained silent, dumbfounded by the corpse in front of her. It was Alyssa Ashcroft, her neck seemed to be broken and there were two large gashes running horizontally on her neck. Rebecca turned her head at an angle, simply to get a better view. It was a rather disgusting sight. _

_Rebecca focused her attention back to the recorder and back to the work at hand, she would have plenty of time for gawking soon enough. She cleared her throat once more, "two large gashes cut across the victim's neck horizontally, the cuts are not clean, and imply haste or anger when done. There are no signs of any bruises on the victim," Rebecca moved around the nude corpse of Alyssa and looked closely at the body, and no, there were no bruises at all, nothing to indicate any struggle. _

"_With the absence of any bruising or any other wounds to the victim other then the slashed neck, I am lead to believe the victim was in the presence of someone she knew, or was completely caught off guard when killed—perhaps drugged. A toxicology will have to be performed to confirm such a theory of the victim being drugged when murdered." _

_Rebecca reached over and grabbed the scalpel from the small tray she had pulled forward, "I am now going to begin with a 'Y' incision." Rebecca began to cut deep and slowly, gently running the thin blade across Alyssa's left collar bone down to the middle of her chest, she did the same with the right collar bone. With a "V" shape now made, Rebecca placed the scalpel at the tip of where both incisions had meet, and brought down the blade to the navel. _

_She placed the blade into a small container of Sanitizer, then she moved back for the body, carefully pulling back three large layers of skin, revealing the internal organs behind the set of ribs. Rebecca looked at the body, and then frowned, noticing something quite odd, "Note, after making the 'Y' incision... there was no blood loss... that is to say there appears to be no blood left inside the victim's body." _

"_Unusual isn't it?" asked a female voice from behind, Rebecca was startled, she had spun around quickly, knocking over the small container of sanitizer, the liquid spilled onto the floor and the scalpel slid across the floor over toward the entrance of the morgue. Rebecca looked out at the entrance to find her old teammate standing there, Jill Valentine. _

_Jill stepped into the morgue room, the door gently shutting behind her. Jill moved inside slowly, almost gliding inside the room. She looked down at the corpse of Alyssa and then turned to Rebecca, "The victim completely drained of blood it seems."_

"_What are you implying?" asked Rebecca with a raised eyebrow,_

"_I'm not implying anything exactly..." Jill smiled back at Rebecca, Rebecca moved a step back from the body and removed her mask, "If you're going to tell me there's a vampire out there in Raccoon City," Rebecca let out a small chuckled, Jill politely smiled back, "Well I wasn't exactly going to say that." _

_Rebecca paused and squinted her eyes at Jill, "It's not that Mexican goat sucker either." Suddenly the door opened and in-stepped another one of Rebecca's old teammates, a man she had gotten quite close to at the Spencer Mansion not too long ago, a man named Chris Redfield. Chris had opened the door while holding some type of burrito in his left hand which seemed to be filled to the brim with beans and cheese, along with chili, "El Chupacabra? Of course not, otherwise the name would have no meaning if such a creature existed and began to attack humans." _

_Chris moved over toward Jill and only quickly glanced at the corpse before quickly turning away, Jill looked up at Chris, smiled, and then turned her attention back to Rebecca, "Get this—we've been doing some talking to Lieutenant Blevins, and according to him... Alyssa Ashcroft is victim number twelve, and the prostitute working the streets, she was eleven."_

"_So Salina Dawson wasn't first blood then?"_

"_We sure as Hell thought she was though, but you can't blame everyone for thinking so." said Chris, taking a bite from his dripping meal, Jill let out a sigh, "As a matter of fact the Mayor has been keeping the other murders under-wraps, he doesn't want this to stop him from gaining office again, and our dear Irons isn't exactly all too eager to let out these murders either... not after the wake of our previous case."_

_The room remained silent for a moment before Rebecca finally broke it, "Well Alyssa is the first person I've autopsied, I was about to get to Mrs. Dawson next... but I wasn't aware of any other victims—just these two. If there were more victims then who had conducted the autopsy, and furthermore where are the bodies?" Rebecca asked bringing up her shoulders, "Both of you are making this out as some kind of conspiracy." said Rebecca, Chris shuddered, "Oh, there's that word again." he smiled at Jill, Jill started heading for the door with Chris close behind her, "We've contacted Barry on this, and we're going to do a little checking at Potter's Field—the simple graves for the destitute, the forgotten—free dirt for the poor."_

_Jill and Chris walked out the door, leaving behind a puzzled Rebecca, scratching her head._

_Chris and Jill moved through the halls of the basement, Chris still taking bites of his food, Jill turned to him with Alyssa's tape recorder in hand in a small evidence bag, "We've gone over this thing time-and-time-again. There's nothing here which really gives us anything." Chris took another bite of his food and spoke with his mouth open, "Other then the fact that Alyssa Ashcroft's attacker was talking to her before he sliced her neck, so this means that our attacker isn't exactly a virus carrier." Jill frowned at Chris' comment, he was right, it certainly was no zombie going around and slicing the necks, it was a man afterall, a man who had addressed himself simply as Alucard. Jill held up the recorder to Chris and hit the play button, the recorder played back its recording of Alyssa's brief discussion with the man before hearing some commotion and then hearing her grunting before letting out one final scream._


	5. The Field Where I Died

_IV_

_The Field Where I Died_

_So dark, and yet so very cold. Patricia Lance could barely make out any type of figure, she could feel a deep numbness in filling her body, and the only light she could really make out was coming from the large moon up above, but it was suddenly covered up, she had been pulled into somewhere, somewhere more dark then even the night. She was being dragged by a woman, Patricia knew this only because she had seen this woman with long red hair pulling her earlier. Patricia had been gagged and tied up and she was being dragged by her thin blond hair, the pain had stopped sometime ago, but Patricia wasn't exactly keeping time. _

_Everything had happened so fast; one moment Patricia had been waiting for a bus, and the next moment a woman had jumped out at her from across the street—clear from across the street. The last thing Patricia had been able to see clearly were large fangs coming from the woman's mouth. Next, Patricia had found herself in the current situation. _

_There were others though, she was not the only one, the woman who had been dragging Patricia was only one in a small line of others, who dragged other people. There was a large man walking behind Patricia's dragged body, the large man dragged another man who still appeared to be unconscious. They had just been in a field of a sort, that was all Patricia was able to gather thanks to the light from the moon, at least what little light such a bright moon had given. _

_Everyone stopped walking, and Patricia was forced on her feet, all the others turned to face a single direction. In the shadows stood an individual, "Master," said one of the men holding a hostage, "we've found these people, all run-aways who we found at bus depots." _

_A man walked closer, his features slowly coming into view; a tall man with slick jet-black hair and a long trench coat, "Are they on any drugs?" asked the man in the trench coat, the woman holding Patricia gently slid her fingers down her nervous victim's body, "No Master Alucard, they're all clean." _

_Alucard turned over to see the still unconscious victim, "Very well then, I shall begin with him." the large man tossed the unconscious individual to Alucard, the trench coat man grabbed the individual with one hand, held back the neck, and bit into the neck hard. The unconscious fellow did not move or make any movement and Patricia could only look on in horror. _

_Alucard tossed his victim aside like a rag doll, he then looked at the other three hostages and pointed to a woman who was to Patricia's left, the woman became frightful and was screaming beneath the gag placed in her mouth. She, like the previous victim, was simply tossed Alucard, the woman squirmed and screamed as loud as she could. Alucard seemed to grow a bit annoyed and with a simple flick of his wrist there was a loud snap which echoed, the woman cased in moving, Alucard smiled and bit into her neck. _

_The body tossed shortly after Alucard had bit into her._

"_She is next, the four of you can have the last one for yourselves." said Alucard, Patricia was brought forward by her captor and given to the Alucard, Patricia turned her head to peer over her shoulder and saw four of the captors taking bites at the last victim. Patricia turned to Alucard, complete fear was in her eyes. The man smiled with two massive teeth, "Do not fear me child, death is only brief until you are reawakened." he let out a soft chuckle and then bit down on Patricia's warm neck. Patricia closed her eyes to the pain coursing through her body; so dark, and yet so cold._

* * *

"_The side... right here." said Jill, looking at the truck belonging to her old teammate Barry Burton, Jill turned over to Chris, who was driving, she looked at him, a bit confused as to where Barry was. Jill exited the car, shutting the door behind her, Chris turned off the engine, and got out of the car, also closing the door behind him. Jill moved over to the truck, no Barry, "Did he tell you he'd be waiting—or did he say he was just going to investigate himself?" asked Jill, Chris gave off a shrug and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and also pulling out a lighter, "Odds are Barry might just be in the woods just bleeding the lizard. When you gotta go you gotta go." Chris placed a single cigarette in his mouth and lit the tip, gently placing the pack and lighter back into his pocket, Jill looked down at her wristwatch._

_It was not until Chris had finished his cigarette that he had grown a bit worried, as Jill had been since she had not seen Barry in his truck. Chris tossed his cigarette to the floor and snuffed it out with his boot, he moved to the car and opened the back door. Jill turned to him, curious to see what he was getting, and then feeling a bit relieved Chris had gotten two flashlights from the back seat. He shut the door and then handed one to Jill, "Come on." he said, making a nod toward the woods, Jill turned on her flashlight and Chris did the same, the pair then slowly moved into the wood. _

_Jill did stop to note to herself, that Potter's Field was just three miles away from the same part of Raccoon Forest that the S.T.A.R.S. team had found the Spencer Mansion, and the nightmares within. The realization of their location had actually sent chills down Jill's back. _

_The pair moved into the wooded area, both surrounded by large and tall oak trees which seemed to reach into the heavens from their perspective. Jill moved slowly, Chris was only a few feet away from her, at her side, both moved in a line, a very small and vulnerable line to be exact. The only sound was that of the crunching of leaves and twigs at the bottom of Jill's boots, a few noises from animals in the trees, the sound of a cold and chilling breeze passing by, and the sound of her own breathing. _

_Suddenly there was a glint, Jill had seen something with the aid of the flashlight, something on the floor, Jill moved a little faster ahead and then looked down at the ground, where the small glint had come from, she turned around and noticed Chris still moving cautiously, "Chris." Jill spoke softly, he turned to her, she waved, Chris moved toward her. She knelt down and aimed her ray of light at the object on the floor, a broken flashlight, Chris looked at Jill with concern, "Barry." he said, Jill only gave a nod, a small fear had just come to life, it was likely Barry who had gone into the woods to investigate on his own, and now he was somewhere without a light—the possibilities were endless as to what could have happened to Barry. Chris reached behind his back, under his coat and pulled out his S.T.A.R.S. 9mm, Jill did the same, and now both moved through the woods with their flashlights and weapons at the ready. Just like before. _

_It certainly was eerie being in a somewhat familiar situation once more, since the first time such an event occurred they had lost one of their members to a creature of the night, a dog which had been turned into a bloodthirsty monster. Jill had seen such a creature kill one of her teammates, Jill was only able to watch as the dog creature was joined by others who feasted on the flesh of her teammate, the image haunted her—at this moment more then before. _

_A twig snapped and Jill spun around with her weapon at the ready... darkness there, and nothing more. Jill lowered her weapon and then turned around, only to come face to face with something. Jill gasped, her heart stopped for a second, only to beat again after realizing it was Barry standing before her with a smile on his face. Jill gave him a friendly punch to the stomach, "Dammit don't do that to me Barry, what the hell were you thinking?" said Jill, turning away from him shyly, Chris moved over to Barry and Jill with a smile on his face, "Thank God you're alright, Jill and I assumed the worst when we found your truck out there, not to mention your broken flashlight a few yards back."_

_Barry nodded and gently patted Jill on the back, "I'm fine, but there's actually something you guys need to see, I'll explain everything after I show you this." Barry turned and started walking, Chris began to follow, and then paused and turned to Jill, "Come on, no way was it that scary." Chris let out a chuckle, Jill said nothing, but followed soon after. _

_Chris moved forward and saw a clearing up ahead, Barry stood at the edge of the wood, looking out into the plain, Chris kicked back a bush and stepped out into the plain, Jill shortly followed. The three looked at the plain before them, it was Potter's Field, filled with unmarked cross-headstones. A thin layer of mist hugged the soft earth below and the bright full moon up above illuminated the grave site. Barry moved inward a bit, "Look at this," he said, moving to a small set of graves which had their cross-headstones broken. Chris shined his light toward the graves and found all of them had seemingly been dug up. Chris moved over to the graves, but Jill dared not get near once she had seen the broken crosses, she knew now, more then ever, what they were dealing with in Raccoon City._

_Chris examined the soil and looked around, "There are ten, then of these open graves—that number corresponds with the ten victims before Salina Dawson and Alyssa Ashcroft, the two we thought were victims one and two, but in reality were actually victims eleven and twelve." Chris let out a sigh, "But... who dug them up? And why?" he asked, looking up at Barry and Jill, Barry shook his head, "That's where you're wrong Chris, it wouldn't make any sense. These graves... they're dug from the inside out." _

_Jill placed her right hand over her mouth, she knew they would need help on the current situation, but not from any law enforcement, they needed help from God himself for they were not dealing with normal murderers, nor were they T-Virus carriers, they were dealing with the true undead, "Vampires." Jill whispered._


	6. Union Dues

_V_

_Union Dues_

"_So what happened to you Barry?" asked Jill as all three former agents of S.T.A.R.S. began heading back into the woods, Barry let out a small frustrated sigh, "Someone... I could have sworn that I saw someone out here in the woods. But it wasn't right, it had looked like the person was standing on a tree, horizontally mind you, looking straight down at me. When I called out to him, he jumped down from the tree and ran off. I gave chase, but then I tripped over a twig, the flashlight broke and I continued to run after him. I chased him out to Potter's Field, where I lost him."_

_The three continued, coming across Barry's flashlight, Barry carefully knelt down and picked him his flashlight, "How are things you two?" he asked, getting up and continuing to walk, Chris and Jill exchanged a look, "We're doing fine Barry—except for the murders and whatnot. I mean, we don't mean to bring up the 'C' word, but we think there may be a conspiracy involved here." said Chris, Barry shook his head, "With Umbrella?" _

"_No, for once I honestly don't think Umbrella has anything to do with this mess. I think this is something much more larger then Umbrella. We're dealing with, in my opinion, something that is truly Supernatural." _

"_Vampires." said Barry in a very disbelieving tone, Chris scoffed, "I understand how you feel Barry, I'm actually having a hard time digesting this one myself... but to be honest I think Jill may be on to something. I mean, you haven't exactly seen the victims." Barry shook his head, the three made it out to the road and Barry moved over to his truck, "Isn't it easier to believe that perhaps there's just someone out there who thinks their a vampire and making you all believe so?" _

_Chris turned to Jill, who actually looked bothered by Barry's disbelief, "You're familiar with the concept of Occam's Razor right? Where you take all explanations and limit it to the most simplest one."_

_Jill moved over to Barry, almost looking as though she was about to punch him, "Why is it so hard to believe? When all other scientific explanations are at a stand-still, why can't we finally look toward the fantastic as a plausibility?" Jill turned to walk away, then paused and turned back to Barry, "And Occam's Razor, I like to refer to that as Occam's Principle of Limited Imagination." _

* * *

_The sun would be coming up soon and Rebecca Chambers had just barely finished the autopsy on Alyssa Ashcroft. If there was a conspiracy to cover-up the mysterious deaths of the homeless and street-walkers, then by all means whoever was doing the covering up would have a hard time making one of the most popular journalists in the state disappear. Rebecca had just finished closing Alyssa back up when Officer Pendrell came into the room with a clipboard, "Ms. Chambers, I have the toxicological findings on Alyssa Ashcroft and Salina Dawson here." _

_Rebecca removed her surgical mask and took the clipboard, "Well I'm all done with Alyssa here, so you can place her in the freezer, it was a good thing I asked for Salina Dawson's toxicology before I began with her..." Rebecca trailed off as she looked down at the results. There was something in the blood, but no drugs. Instead there was just a vast increase in adrenaline and white cell count, an increase to the extreme. Rebecca looked up at Pendrell, "Have you looked at this? Is this even right?" she asked him, Pendrell shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you really. I checked over those results time-and-time again, I even had enough time to run the blood. No matter how many steps I take, it always comes out the same. After death both victims show an increase in activity within the body, but it's not possible. The only thing which should be active within them after death is the growth of hair and nails." _

_Rebecca was beginning to think about the reference that Jill Valentine had made earlier, and it began to worry her. Though Jill never actually said it, the notion of a vampire was downright absurd, but the concept was theoretically possible, especially with what Rebecca had just witness in the toxicological findings. Rebecca handed Pendrell the clipboard and asked him to place Alyssa in the freezer while she went to check on the body of Salina Dawson which was being kept in another room. Rebecca moved down the hall of the basement quickly, her heeled boots made quite a racket, but it wasn't anything to bad, nothing but a noisy echo. _

_Suddenly there was a noise, as if something large had fallen or as though one of the metallic tables had fallen over. It came from the extra storage room where Salina's corpse was being held, Rebecca started to walk faster, but the walking quickly turned into a fast jog. Once she arrived at the door she pushed it open and was met with pure darkness. The only light in the room had come from the light in the hallway which Rebecca stood in. She leaned her body inside and flicked the light switch. Nothing. Rebecca continued to flip the switch but to no avail. Way back in the room was a tiny red light, indicating the back up lights. At times the main light would shut down, and one would have to turn on the lights from the back of the room. _

_Rebecca swallowed her saliva, "Officer Pendrell!" she shouted down the hall, she turned back to the dark room before her, once again swallowed her collected saliva, and then dashed inside as fast as she could quickly turning on the lights—feeling like a little child as she did so. The lights came on, but Rebecca had her eyes closed, holding them shut, believing the worst would happen when she turned them on. _

"_Rebecca?" asked a man, Rebecca opened her eyes and saw Chris Redfield and Barry Burton standing at the door, both men confused on what she was doing in the corner of the room shutting her eyes, Rebecca smirked, "Sorry... I was umm..." she trailed off as Officer Pendrell came up behind Chris and Barry. Rebecca looked around the room and noticed one of the tables had fallen over along with a bloody sheet, but there was no corpse. Rebecca, Chris, and Barry moved over to the fallen table, Rebecca knelt down beside the sheet and picked up a small tag. Rebecca looked at the tag and a chill shot down her back, "What is it?" asked Barry, "It's a toe tag." Rebecca responded, she looked back up at Barry and Chris, "It belonged to Salina Dawson." _

_Rebecca got up from the floor and felt a draft, Chris and Barry had felt it too, the three turned to face a small open window, "Where's Jill?" Rebecca asked, Chris and Barry exchanged a quick glance at one another before Chris bolted out the door._

* * *

_It was a nasty habit and it was something she seldom did, but at that moment the three former members of S.T.A.R.S. had noticed the missing corpse of Salina Dawson, Jill was outside lighting herself a cigarette. Morley brand. Again this was something she practiced rarely, but since the Mansion Incident it had become a terrible habit. Jill took a puff and then exhaled, allowing the smoke to rush outward and into the sky above. It had been a long night and Jill couldn't wait to go back to bed to regain some strength until the next night. The next night was just another night, perhaps more victims with their necks torn. Each night they had failed to find one of the vampires was another failure. Once attacked by a vampire, one would follow in their footsteps, it was basic vampire lore. _

_Jill rose up her right wrist and checked the time, the sun would be rising shortly. Jill took another puff of her cigarette and turned around. Yet only to be met by a snarling face, Jill had no time to react before the individual lunged for Jill, knocking her down to the floor, the cigarette flew out of Jill's mouth as she took the hit. Jill quickly looked at her attacker and came to the startling realization that her attacker was none other than Salina Dawson, the woman who she had seen earlier, the woman with the slashed neck. _

_Salina had changed dramatically since Jill had last laid eyes on her; Salina's skin was pale and seemed to be wrinkled, the nails were long and sharp, the eyes showed no sign of life—they were completely white, the eye sockets were dark and Salina's mouth opened more wider then humanly possible, revealing two sharp teeth—fangs. The woman, who was no longer Salina, pressed herself onward, Jill held Salina's jaw back as hard as she could, trying to stop Salina from taking a bite. Jill was using all her strength, but she could feel that she was losing her battle in trying to keep Salina away, Jill knew it was a matter of time before Salina would have her meal. _

_With her left hand holding back Salina, Jill used her right hand to reach back and grab her 9mm, which was much harder then Jill had thought. With a weapon in hand Jill took aim at Salina's chest and opened fire, the shots were deafening and should have killed Salina, but nothing happened, Salina didn't flinch. Jill continued opening fire until her clip ran dry. _

_Salina finally broke through Jill's restraint and then rose up, Jill's eyes widened as Salina's fangs emerged once more, "Hey!" shouted a voice, Salina and Jill both looked over to see Chris and Barry running to Jill's aid, Chris brought out his 9mm and opened fire. Salina simply got off of Jill and began walking toward Chris and Barry. Chris was firing his weapon wildly into Salina's chest, but the bullets did not slow her down. Barry watched in shock and awe as Salina approached both of them and had simply pushed both of them backward. Barry and Chris hit the back wall. Jill scrambled to her feet and slapped in another magazine into her 9mm, she ran up behind Salina and held the gun to her head and opened fire. _

_Blood shot out in the direction of Chris and Barry and Salina fell to the floor and remained motionless. Jill was panting, still gasping for air just after her brief struggle with Salina. She turned to Chris and Barry and began moving toward them, "Chris." she said, Chris looked up with a smile, a smile which quickly faded, "NO!" he shouted, Jill turned around and was grabbed by Salina, who used her fangs to tear into Jill's neck which had been pulsating with blood rushing to the head in an attempt to calm down. Jill's weapon dropped from her hands as she felt the sharp pain, the burn coursing through her body. She could feel herself being drained away._

_Yet Salina stopped sucking the blood and let out a screech. The sun. The sun had peered over a building and shined down upon them. Salina let go of Jill, her body went limp and collapsed on the floor. Salina dashed and jumped over the gate with ease, she ran as fast as she could, escaping the sunlight. _

_Everything was silent, and Barry had been woken up by the shouting Chris had done, Chris and Barry looked on at the motionless body of Jill. Chris struggled to get up, holding his side, he shuffled over to Jill, "No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening. No, no, no, no! Nooooooooooo!" Chris fell to his knees beside Jill, he held her in his arms and cried out._


	7. Memento Mori

_VI_

_Memento Mori_

_She was sleeping, tossing and turning, having herself yet another in a long line of nightmares dealing with the Spencer Mansion. Creatures of unspeakable evil tearing away at the flesh of her friends and she being powerless to stop them. When suddenly, one final creature would emerge from the darkness, Tyrant. The massive creature swinging its giant talons and impaling her. Jill Valentine screamed, and then found herself in bed in the middle of the night. Jill gasped, panted, adrenaline rushing through her body. Her blood pumping through her system like a bat out of Hell. Jill turned and looked out her window to see a bright full moon covered in the red night sky, and standing at her open window was a figure, a woman, herself. Jill gasped in bed, "It can't be." she whispered in awe, herself standing at the window smirked and opened its mouth revealing razor sharp teeth and fangs. Herself flew into the room, and then there was blood everywhere._

"_NO!" Jill shouted, rising up from bed covered in a cold sweat, the room stood still as a thunderclap echoed from the outside. Jill took long and deep breaths as she looked around the room to see that she was back in her own bedroom, outside was dark from thick gray clouds outside which had blotted out the sun. _

_Suddenly there was the realization, flashbacks of the parking lot at the police department, the attacker—a creature of the night—a true undead being. The vampire of Salina Dawson. Jill quickly grabbed at her neck, the precise location where Salina had bit, but only once Jill touched her neck there was nothing, nothing more then the untorn and warm tender flesh. _

_She let out a sigh of relief, "Only a nightmare... the fight may have been real, but perhaps I simply collapsed after I shot Salina in the back." Jill smiled to herself, and just then her bedroom door opened with the young Rebecca Chambers peering into the room with a look of deep concern, "Jill? Are you alright?" she asked, once noticing Jill sitting up in bed, Rebecca smiled and then stepped into the room, calling back and saying that Jill was away to someone outside. Rebecca stepped into the bedroom and sat down at the end of Jill's queen-sized bed, "How are you feeling?" asked Rebecca, leaning in and touching Jill's forehead. Jill smiled back, "Like I've been run over by a truck, but I'm fine I suppose, I just had a nightmare that's all." _

_Rebecca smiled and turned around just as Barry, Chris, and Sergeant Ryan stepped into the bedroom, all of whom had a look of relief once they saw Jill smiling back at them. Barry moved in and gave Jill a quick hug, Ryan smiled from behind, and Chris looked at Jill with a wide smile. Rebecca noticed Chris' facial expression, "Chris was worried so much about you—we all were—but Chris especially. By the time I got out to the parking lot Chris was already holding you in his arms and bringing you in."_

"_We couldn't take you to the hospital," started Barry, stepping back and sitting on a small chair in the corner, "especially not the Raccoon City Hospital since we know it has connections to Umbrella. We can't take the risk. So, Sergeant Ryan was able to avert all the drama in the parking lot and with his help we were lucky to get you here safely and keep your absence completely underground." Jill exchanged thanks all around the room, everyone was happy... but yet Jill could see that something was bothering Chris. It was almost as though Jill could sense fear in Chris, almost hear his breathing perfectly. Ryan looked down at his watch, "Well everyone, what's say we give Redfield and Valentine sometime to talk things over. Meanwhile, Barry, Rebecca, why don't we go talk about our current predicament in the den." Barry and Rebecca nodded, the three said their brief goodbyes and stepped out of the room, Ryan gently shutting the door behind them. _

_Jill looked on as Ryan had shut the door and then turned to see Chris standing at the window, the sun peered out from behind the clouds and spilled into the room, but Chris' figure created a shadow over Jill. Jill looked around her room, and for some reason, the light from the sun seemed bright, very bright. Jill squinted her eyes as a reaction to the brightness of the light, "Gee, how long was I out? That sun seemed really bright." Jill let out a chuckle, but Chris remained silent, looking outside. He was brooding, more so then usual. This gave Jill concern as there had only been some moments that Chris had done this, acted so dark as this, "Chris? What's wrong?" _

_There was a thunderclap outside, and then Jill could hear the rain begin to fall outside. It sounded so peaceful, so relaxing and beautiful. She smiled to herself as Chris turned to face her. The room grew dark once more as a cloud seeped over the sun. Chris moved away from the window and sat beside her, "The rain... Jill you've been out for three days now. Seventeen more people have gone missing, presumably dead like all the others. Sergeant Ryan, Rebecca, Barry, Brad, and myself have been doing our best to hunt down the murderers. But with each night, more of the missing persons become an added soldier in what I'm assuming is a nest of the undead."_

"_Brad?" asked Jill, Chris looked at Jill and nodded, "As hard as it must be to grasp—just as the notion of vampires, our dear old chicken-heart has joined in our little underground fight against these undead. Brad was nearly killed by one of them the other night, but I stopped the creature by running a stake through the heart of his attacker and... decapitating the creature." Chris got up from Jill's bed and paced the room, "It was hard for me to come to terms with all of this, the fact that these things exist. Brad joined us, but we didn't dare tell him of what happened to you. As far as he knew, you had just been out of town, visiting your mother in Claremont."_

_Chris moved over to Jill's nightstand and picked up a large black leather-bound book with no cover, "Since that event in the parking lot, I went out and tried to look for anything I could find on vampires, and I was able to find some help, a woman who gave me information and gave me this book which is filled with vampire lore. I've been doing a lot of reading and note taking, doing so much studying about all of this. _

"_We've been able to kill off a few of them, these undead people, using oak stakes and holy water. Yet upon reading this we have been more effective with our attacks, now applying garlic and silver to our weapons. Barry had even gone so far as to get special made bullets, all lined with pure silver. A cross can be quite helpful too, no vampire can really get by one, not to mention running water like a river." _

_Jill took off the sheets and found herself in her sky blue cotton nightgown, she turned to look at Chris, who wasn't looking at her. Someone had changed her clothes and taken care of her while she was unconscious, and Jill knew deep down that it was Chris. He opened the book and started flipping through pages, "Ive been looking over this book, time and time again, trying to look for an answer on a question which continues to haunt me, driving me mad. I know now that vampires exist. Last night on our watch, Barry and I witness a massive bat fly from an alley, and upon arriving in that alley we saw another victim of a vampire. We know that vampires have the ability to change form, transform into bats, wolfs, cats, and even mist. Yet, there was something of that massive bat... we came to realize that Raccoon City is not just housing creatures of the night, but we've also heard vampires call out of a master... Master Alucard."_

"_Alucard?" asked Jill, Chris shut the book and turned to Jill with a deep look, "Dracula."_

_Jill's eyes widened, Chris turned away from Jill, "I've been running that night at the parking lot back and forth in my head—still searching for my answer, wondering about it, driving myself crazy over my question!" Jill swallowed her collected saliva, "What is that question?" she asked him, Chris took a breath, "Are all vampires evil? Must all of them kill?"_

_Jill remained silent for a moment, both of them did, "Jill..." Chris started, Jill looked at him, concerned, "Salina Dawson did bite you."_

_Jill opened her mouth to speak, but as she opened her mouth the sun came out from behind the clouds, and with nothing standing in the way of the ray of light, Jill felt her skin burn. Jill let out a scream as she felt the intense heat of the light, she jumped out of bed and dashed into a corner, Jill turned to her and motioned toward her, with his hands at her, going to calm her down, "Get back!" Jill shouted, scurrying over to her bathroom, she slammed the door and turned on the faucet and grasped the water, using her hands as a cup. Jill splashed the water on her face and then turned off the faucet, she looked up at the mirror, and saw nothing but an empty room. She screamed out loud and punched the mirror with all her might, shattering it into tiny fragments, Jill continued to scream and cry, and outside the bathroom Chris leaned on the bathroom door and fell to his knees, crying with her._


	8. Red Rain

_

* * *

_

VII

_Red Rain_

_The room was dead silent and the only noise came from a small ticking clock sitting on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. Everyone was sitting down on either the couch or a chair in the connected dining room. No one was saying a word, no one had really said anything for a while, all were deep in thought about the current situation and what was to be done about it. Chris had remained deep in thought, even when the others had gone out to get something to eat an hour prior, Chris had remained at Jill's apartment, waiting for her. There was no way that Chris would know how Jill felt, no way he could ever understand what might have been going through her head. Still there was the question he had asked earlier, the same question driving him to the brink of insanity: are all vampires evil? _

_Chris turned to his right and looked out the window and seen the setting sun, the beautiful orange glow in the sky faded to a black sky. Even with the dark clouds above, the sun had looked beautiful going down, but now night had slipped in, it was time to ride. _

_Sergeant Ryan looked at his watch, "Alright, I'm going to start getting ready," he turned to the others, "I'll see you around." he nodded and everyone gave a soft smile back, Ryan gave Chris a pat on the back and then walked out of Jill's apartment, gently shutting the door behind himself. _

_There was a thunderclap outside and very slowly, rain began to fall once more. Rebecca got up from her seat beside Chris and moved over to the window, she looked outside at the rain in awe, "You guys... look at this." she said, waving at Barry and Chris to come to her. Barry got up and walked beside Rebecca and then froze by the sight. With no one saying anything Chris got up and walked over to both of them and then paused, looking outside in horror, looking in shock at the rain which fell, looking as the window had become red along with all the outside. Red rain. The three looked on as red rain fell from the heavens and onto the land below, "If it is Dracula that is here in Raccoon City," said a voice, the three turned around and saw Jill standing in the hallway. Jill was leaning on the wall wearing black heeled boots, black slacks, a black trench coat and a blue tube top beneath. Jill looked up from the floor at the three, "then I may be the only one who can stop him."_

* * *

_The rain had turned into a beautiful red rain, Dracula and seven of his followers stood on a rooftop and watched as a man in a large trench coat walked out of a small apartment complex, "This is where she is you say?" asked Dracula to one of his minions, the individual, the vampiric Salina Dawson nodded her head, "Yes Master, the woman is there I am sure of it—she has not yet been out at night, she has yet to taste sweet blood." _

_Dracula snarled, "Then her heart is still pure and untainted, she is useless to me." Dracula turned away and began to walk across to the other side of the roof, " Follow that man who left the apartment and when you can," Dracula paused and turned back to his minions, "kill everyone in that apartment as well as the pure one." _

_The other vampires turned to face each other with grins on their face, Dracula meanwhile jumped off from the roof and while falling, transfigured his body to take the likeness of a bat._

* * *

_Barry, Rebecca and Chris took a nervous step toward Jill who looked at them with her dark blue eyes, the coloring in her eyes had seemed to grow a deeper blue then its natural color. Chris had taken a step closer, "Jill?" he asked, Jill turned to him and put a smirk on her face, "In the flesh." she replied back, the room was silent beside the sound of the falling red rain outside. Rebecca turned to face Jill and noticed Jill was wearing something which was very unusual, a small golden necklace with a cross. Rebecca pointed at the necklace hanging on Jill's neck, "How are you able to wear that?" asked Rebecca, Jill looked down at the necklace and then touched it gently, "It was a gift when I was a young girl, my mother gave it to me. I always had it in a small box. _

_Upon discovering my new self, and with the sun down, I came from my bathroom and looked at the crucifix. I thought vampires couldn't touch a cross, let alone stand to see one... but I don't find myself at all vexed by this." Jill smiled warmly, looking at the small golden cross. Barry moved forward, moving to Jill's kitchen counter which had seemingly been turned into a place where the three agents had kept all the tools of the trade when it came to hunting vampires. Barry removed the sheet to reveal wooden stakes as well as a few crucifixes, "Since the event in the parking lot Jill, we've used your home as a headquarters when it came to our late night hunts." Barry grabbed one of the stakes, "This is a wooden oak stake, hit the suckers straight through the heart and they're gone. The crucifixes can help keep those things at bay too."_

"_Silver," Rebecca started, moving over to one of the cabinets, opening it to reveal a number of small silver balls along with a slingshot, "I use this, silver also packs a wallop against these undead. We've also got Holy Water and plenty of garlic." Rebecca turned back to face Jill, who had moved to the counter and picked up a few of the stakes and placing them on a belt she had concealed beneath her trench coat, "We're going to need more of these—much more. Each night Dracula isn't dead then his army of vampires grows. We have more demand then we do of supply, this should be simple econ." said Jill heading into her room, "Rebecca, can I get you to stay here tonight and make a few more of those things?" Jill asked from her bedroom, Rebecca exchanged looks with Chris and Barry, "Yeah, sure." replied Rebecca, Jill walked out of her bedroom with three chairs and set them down in the middle of the living room. Jill then pointed to a wooden drawer, "If you need to, use wood from that thing." _

_After a full hour, Chris, Barry, and a new Jill Valentine walked out of the apartment completely oblivious to the creatures which watched them from a rooftop from across the street. The red rain was coming down hard on the land, the three moved quickly to the two cars parked in the driveway, one car belonging to Barry and the other belonging to Jill. Barry moved over to his car and unlocked it, getting inside quickly to escape the red rain, Chris turned to Jill, "Get in." Chris opened the passenger door and then opened the rear passenger door for Jill, who simply shook her head and held out her own set of keys. Chris shut his door, confused, "There's something that I need to look into, some questions that I need which need to be answered." said Jill, she opened the driver's side door and got inside, starting the engine and quickly pulling out of the apartment driveway. Chris looked on as Jill had drove off and a few questions had filled his head at that moment, one of the questions being if Jill Valentine was going out for blood. However he had to stay strong and believe that Jill was better then that of Dracula's children, Chris got into the car and shut the door behind him. _

_Barry pulled out of the driveway and started down Fission Street, not knowing he was being followed by three figures jumping across rooftops, "What's happened to Jill?" asked Barry, turning on the windshield wipers. As the red rain poured on Raccoon City and was smeared across the windshield, Chris looked up at the clouds at the red rain, "I'm not sure Barry, she just seemed to distant, so cold... but I suppose it's normal—I mean of course on some level. She's one of them Barry, a vampire, do we have to?" asked Chris, turning to Barry for hope. Barry let out a sigh as he came to a red light, "I don't know Chris. I'm assuming you have yet to find an answer to the question you continue to ask..." Barry turned to Chris, who nodded, Barry turned back to the road and looked at the sidewalk to see people holding up umbrellas to keep them dry from the blood-like rain, the radio was on in the car and a breaking news story had come up, it was a following story the local news had been running about the falling red rain. Since the event in the parking lot with Jill, Raccoon City had been plagued with the red rain. The newscaster spoke, " Local scientists again want to ensure that the red rain is not blood but theoretically an abnormality caused by a meteor shower just outside Earth's atmosphere. Such odd occurrences have been seen around the world before—though not always in the color red. Out local scientists of Umbrella urge not to drink the rain or look up at the rain as the rain is filled with possible toxic chemicals. In other news..." Barry shut off the radio and then turned to Chris, addressing Chris' concern about the fate of Jill, "It's when she takes a life, a human life that we'll have no choice but to hunt her as well."_

* * *

_Jill Valentine had driven back to Potter's Field just after leaving her apartment complex, Jill still had questions, most of them having roots at the graveyard she and Chris had found Barry very early in the morning not too long ago. It had seemed like just a few hours ago that Chris had called Jill to go down and see the latest crime scene involving Salina Dawson. Jill had no clue what she was getting into when she was getting dressed to go down to see Chris, Jill would have never imagined that her life would have turned out just the way it did. _

_As Jill parked her car on the side of the road she touched her neck at the point where Salina had bitten her, Jill looked at the rear view mirror, but saw nothing in the reflection. She turned away, the sight was unbearable. Jill stepped out of the car, out into the red rain which did not bother Jill, she moved out to the wood area with a flashlight in hand. The half-moon above was beginning to hide behind the thick clouds crying the red rain. Jill moved carefully through the thicket of brush, she had her 9mm in hand, even though she knew that normal 9mm Parabellum rounds would do nothing against the vampires. However Barry Burton had spent a fortune on custom bullets which had silver casings, yet another special order on Barry's tab at the Kendo Gunshop in town. _

_It was while walking slowly in the dark and through the red rain that Jill began to ask herself questions, questions surrounding her current predicament, again these were questions she needed the answers to. Why was it that Jill was not burned by the crucifix hanging down her neck, why was she able to bare the sight of the cross while other vampires are said to cower. Why was Jill not thirsty for blood? Why, why did Jill not have fangs like the others? Though Jill was not able to see herself in a reflection or be in sunlight, Jill did not seem to have the other traits of vampires. Was it possible that because Jill never truly died when being bitten by Salina Dawson that she did not inherit the full vampiric curse? Or was it something more, something more sinister?_

_Jill pushed back another bush and then found herself at the clearing, looking at a small field full of graves, and then there were the ten graves which had been dug out of. Jill moved over to the graves and knelt beside them with the flashlight, What does this mean? Where could they have possibly gone after coming out of the ground? Did they go in search of blood or did they simply wander about? Suddenly Jill's cellular telephone went off in her trench coat, the sudden noise had broken Jill's train of thought and had startled her. Jill let out a sigh, a bit angered at herself for being scared so easily by something so small as a ringer of a phone. Jill reached into her trench coat and brought out her phone, she pulled out the antenna for better reception and then answered to hear Rebecca on the other side of the phone, "Jill, I just got a call from Sergeant Ryan, there's been an incident down at the station, Chris and Barry have put their hunt on hold to head to the station." Rebecca sounded as though she was panicking, "Four officers are dead as well as three civilians. Officer Pendrell was found with his throat slashed as well as officers; Jason Andrews, Michael Powell, and Kevin Ryman." Rebecca continued to talk but Jill's attention was diverted by a figure walking through the graveyard and headed toward a small rundown church at the graveyard's edge. Jill got up from the floor with flashlight still in hand and the phone still against her ear, she briefly heard Rebecca talking about the missing body of Alyssa Ashcroft, "I think I've found her," Jill said, cutting off Rebecca in mid-sentence, Rebecca stopped talking. There was a moment of silence as Jill watched the feminine figure, possibly Alyssa Ashcroft, move behind the church, "I'll call you back." Jill said, hanging up the phone and shoving it back into her trench coat. _

_Jill ran through the graveyard as fast as she could, and came to find that it seemed easier to run, not only that, but it had also seemed that Jill was running much more faster. Jill's long black trench coat flew wildly as Jill dashed through the dark graveyard as the red rain fell. There was no way the vampires could be in the church seeing as how the entire church was filled with crosses, but perhaps there was something more to Potter's Field then what met the eye. Jill got to the church and rounded the corner of the church where she had seen the figure walk to, but once Jill turned the corner there was nothing there but a brick wall and a sewer grate on the floor which was cemented in. Jill turned off her flashlight and moved to the sewer grate and placed her hands on the bars, There's no way someone could have gotten down there through here, this thing is cemented in... unless... mist. Jill held onto the bars of the sewer grate and then pulled on them, pulling out the entire grate and holding it above her head. Jill's eyes widened as a thunderclap echoed at Potter's Field and lightning flashed, Jill held the sewer grate above her in her hands, It was so easy, so weightless, it was nothing. I ripped it out with ease... what is happening to me? Jill's eyes began to sting as the red rain fell onto her, Jill shut her eyes in pain and then simply tossed the grate against the brick wall, shattering the grate and damaging the wall itself. Jill looked down into the dark hole and then took a breath, Nowhere to go now but down the rabbit hole. _


	9. Down The Rabbit Hole

_VIII_

_Down The Rabbit Hole_

_There was only a single thud which seemed to echo on into eternity, Jill had her eyes closed when she landed on the ground, both feet connecting perfectly with the hard concrete below and Jill had landed in a crouching position—her trench coat nearly acting as a cape, surrounding her once she landed. Jill opened her eyes and looked around and saw nothing but blackness, the only light came from the faint night above. She had felt herself falling for quite a while, it was impossible for her to have landed on the ground as unscathed as she was if she was a normal human being, only now she was more then human. _

_Jill slowly rose from the floor and stood erect, the trench coat hugged the floor and lifted just as she did. Jill pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, revealing herself to be in a small sewer system room, the concrete floor below had been transformed into a red mess, red from the rain above. Jill found herself surrounded by dark brick walls, and the only way out was through a large walkway to her right, Jill began walking toward her exit, not noticing that the floor she had landed on had been cracked severely. _

_Jill moved carefully, hearing nothing but the sound of dripping water and thunderclaps from the world above. The beam of light coming from the flashlight would only reveal brick walls and smaller passageways, there was no real way of knowing where to go, Jill was just in a large and dark labyrinth. It was while moving down the dark passageways that Jill took out her cellular phone and glanced at it, only to see that there was no reception at all, Figures. Jill put away the phone and continued onward, and pausing for a moment as she could hear running water. Jill began walking once more, moving a bit faster now, There's no telling what I'm going to find in a place like this, no way of possibly knowing what evils lurk in the dark corners of this labyrinth. If that was Alyssa Ashcroft moving through Potter's Field then this is the only way she could have come—transfiguring herself into mist in order to get down to the sewer system, and if this is where all of Dracula's children come, then why wasn't I invited to the family gathering? Am I a black sheep in death as I was in life?_

_Jill's beam of light revealed a stream of running water ahead of her, though it was not deep, from what the light reflected the water would only go so high as Jill's ankles and no higher. Jill moved forward and stepped into the running water. She paused and took a look around her; the water came from a large pipe and ran down a long hall. It was something that told Jill to move with the flow of the water instead of against it, and so she did. _

_Jill moved through the water carefully, not wanting to make too much noise to give of her location to a possible unseen attacker. Since Jill Valentine had found herself ankle-deep in murky and dirty water, she was expecting to have the terrible smell fill her nostrils, but yet there was another smell in the air. Jill paused and took deep sniffs into the air, and after a few breaths she closed her eyes and thought hard on the smell, I know I've smelt that before, that stench... of course, how can I forget it, this is the same smell that surrounded the Spencer Mansion, this is the smell of death and decay._

_Jill opened her eyes and continued moving forward, there was no way that she was about to stop now, the truth was just ahead and there was no way that Jill Valentine would back out now. Jill's flashlight revealed an entrance to a much larger part of the sewer system, a large chamber. Jill moved inside the chamber cautiously as the chamber itself had walls inside in which anything could crawl out of. Jill shinned her flashlight around the chamber and its massive pillars which kept the structurer solid, the bricks used in the massive chamber looked old and appeared to show signs of decay. Jill approached one of the pillars and read an inscription, 1876... that's around the time of this state's formation into the Union. This chamber is as old as the city itself... _

_Jill turned away from the inscription in the wall and looked around, realizing that she was inside more of a room then an actual sewer, the room Jill was standing in was possible turned into a storm sewer a good while back. Jill continued onward, rounding a corner and then coming to a dead stop. _

_Just ahead of her was a pile, a large pile of decaying corpses, Jill shined her light on the corpses and got closer, and upon further scrutiny, Jill found that the pile of decaying corpses also had their necks torn, but they were not slashed, these corpses only had the vampire bites, as though the fangs of a vampire had sunk into the neck and drained the blood. Why aren't their necks slashed like the others? What's the difference here... that's it! Jill had realized that there was obviously much more victims then she had realized, even more then the police had realized, it was even possible that some of the missing people during the Mansion Incident had been within the large pile of corpses in front of Jill. Jill looked around with her flashlight, noticing other bodies floating in the sewer water, So many of them? How long has this been going on?_

_Something moved, Jill froze and then turned to the pile of corpses, but nothing seemed to have been moved. Jill looked on at the bodies, and there was still nothing unusual. She let out a sigh of relief, and then suddenly there was a moan, one which seemed almost too familiar. Jill's heart began to race as she noticed a single bony hand reaching up from the pile of corpses. Suddenly the one hand turned into another, and another, and then another. Soon the entire pile of corpses began to move and the undead began to crawl off of each other, all looking in the direction of Jill Valentine and her flashlight. Jill walked backwards a bit, and then turned to her left only to notice more of the corpses floating in the water had gotten up and were now staring at her from the darkness. Jill turned her light back to the pile, but now the pile was gone and all that stood were dozens of bony and decaying creatures standing there, all looking at her—some with eyes and some with empty eye sockets, Jill swallowed her saliva as she saw the mouths of the creatures, the large and sharp fangs in their mouths. The creatures began to move forward._

"_...he applied to join S.T.A.R.S. a fare share of times... and he never made it." Rebecca Chambers placed the white sheet back over the face of Kevin Ryman, she turned back to face Chris and Barry who stood behind her looking at their dead friend, "It's my only guess that it was Alyssa who did this, her body is missing from the morgue and that's where Ryman and the two others reported finding Officer Pendrell. My only guess is that Alyssa killed both of them, a way of celebrating her new undead life." Rebecca turned away and removed her latex gloves, Barry crossed his arms, "But see this is what confuses me, and excuse me if I'm the only one confused by this, but Jill was bitten by a vampire too don't forget—Salina Dawson—so why is it that when Jill woke up she didn't tear out our throats and drink our blood like Alyssa did to these officers?" _

_Chris nodded his head and then walked to a corner to view the body of another officer while Rebecca tried to explain to Barry a possible theory, "Well I would imagine it's because Jill never actually died from her bite. You and Chris said that Salina was only able to bite Jill momentarily, it's my theory that Salina never actually killed Jill by draining all of Jill's blood. While she was unconscious I did get a pulse from her—it was very dim, but it was a pulse indicating that she was alive."_

"_Think of it like a disease," said Chris from the corner of the morgue, covering up the corpse he was viewing, "though vampirism may have roots in the Supernatural, that isn't to say there is some science behind it. A type of disease is passed through the fangs, a bite, one's senses are increased to impossible lengths and they're able to push themselves much longer then any normal person." Rebecca thought about what Chris said and then snapped her fingers, "That would explain my results for the toxicology tests I ran on Salina Dawson and Alyssa Ashcroft, both showed an incredible spike in their adrenaline levels."_

_Chris nodded, "Since Jill was never actually bitten for long—or since she never actually died, it may be that the vampire disease was never fully passed into her system." everyone seemed to be on board with Chris' theory, Barry had even made a connection to the vampire disease and to the Tyrant Virus they had encountered a while back, both seemed to nearly do the same. Give a host impossible strength and power and made them feed on the living. Coincidence?_

_The doors to the morgue opened and in came Sergeant Ryan with a few officers, the officers moved in to check on the corpses, no officer even glanced at the ex-members of S.T.A.R.S. Ryan moved inside and stood beside Rebecca and Barry, Chris moved over to them when an officer walked over to the corpse Chris was standing near. Ryan leaned inward, "The boys are beginning to ask questions as to what the hell is going on around the city. What am I supposed to tell them? Even Irons is starting to ask questions, and word has it he was one of them men who wanted this whole deal to be covered up. That goes to show that not even Irons knows what he's burying around here." _

_Chris turned away as Rebecca replied back to Ryan, "Well all there is to do is tell these officers the truth, give a press conference on what's happening. It's going to be hard to swallow—yes—but it's something which needs to be done, the people have to know the truth." Chris scoffed, "You think these people will even listen Rebecca? What happened when we tried telling them what happened to us a month back..." the room became quiet, Chris spoke up again shortly, "We can't give these people the truth because they'll hang us with it. Meanwhile we still need to keep this on the down low, and that means from Irons and other high officials." _

_Ryan leaned to Chris, "And what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked, Chris turned and looked at the corpses and then turned back to Ryan, "Each victim of Dracula or his minions is one added to his army of vampires. With every victim you find, you need to run a stake through their heart and leave it there." Ryan's eyes widened, "What! Are you crazy!?" Ryan looked around, realizing he shouted that, the other officers glanced over and Ryan moved in closer to the three ex-S.T.A.R.S. and whispered, "Why leave the stakes inside?" he asked, Chris sharply replied back, "Because otherwise they'll come back." _

* * *


	10. The Day of Night

_IX_

_The Day of Night_

"_... listen just trust me on this, alright? Everything is going to be OK, don't worry about it. Trust me on this, OK? Just trust me. I'll call you when things settle down a bit. I love you. Forgive me Claire." the last three words Chris Redfield said into the answering machine to his sister's dorm room phone. Chris placed his phone into his trench coat pocket as Rebecca and Barry walked up to him, Rebecca moving up with her arms crossed, "Everything alright?" she asked, Chris nodded, Barry let out a sigh and turned around to see Sergeant Ryan leaving the morgue area with a few other officers, pushing out the dead corpses of their fallen compatriots, "If this is the work of Dracula and what-not, then how do we know where to find him? What's to say we can even stop him."_

_The three remained silent before Chris spoke up, "Well Dracula's arch enemy is said to be a man named Abraham Van Helsing, maybe we should look for a descendant." Rebecca shook her head at Chris' theory, "No that's not going to work, even if we could find such a person it would probably be too late for Raccoon City, or all of us. I honestly think that Jill Valentine may be our best bet to finding and killing Count Dracula." each of them remained quiet for a moment longer before Rebecca reached for her cell and began to dial for Jill, Chris held out his hand, stopping Rebecca from dialing the call, "Don't bother, I can't even reach her." Rebecca put away her phone, "Well where do you think she is?" she asked, Chris shook his head and closed his eyes, "I have no idea. But wherever Jill is—she damn-well better be smiling."_

* * *

_Jill Valentine had found herself in quite a predicament, she had figured she had bad situations before, but this quite frankly seemed to be worse then her fight with the Tyrant at the Spencer Mansion's heliport. Jill looked around at the decaying creatures, these vampires had different traits then the others which Chris had explained. A vampire let out a screech and with that screech Jill turned and ran as fast as she could, heading back toward the way she came. With boots splashing in water she could hear the creatures giving chase. Jill was pushing herself to run as hard as she could, but she knew that the vampires would push themselves just as hard to catch her. Jill continued running down the dark paths, shining her beam of light into different corners, trying to figure out which way she had come into the sewer system. All the while Jill found herself passing other chambers filled with vampires and or dead corpses. One dead end corner Jill passed, she saw three vampires feeding on a woman. Jill recognized the woman, it was a waitress who had worked at a bar not to far from the police department, J's Bar. A place which held good memories for Jill, memories which now meant nothing. Jill moved on quickly, allowing the vampires to finish their meal. _

_Jill had realized there was no real way to escape the creatures of the night, she was in their territory. If she made it out alive then she knew exactly where to hit them, she knew where they all hid. Jill found herself running from newborn vampires and seasoned hunters. Yet Jill continued to push herself until she came to a dead end. She spun around to face a small horde of vampires looking at her hungrily. Jill pulled out her 9mm, the bullets filled and lined with silver. An expensive order from the Kendo Gunshop which was about to pay for itself. _

_They're just like the virus carriers—so shoot for the head Jill, nothing to it remember? Point, pull, repeat._

_A creature made a move toward Jill, she aimed and opened fire, the silver bullet hit its mark, the forehead of the vampire. The bullet caused a massive hole to appear in the creature, shattering its skull and sending it flying backward. The other creatures watched as one of their own had been taken down, Jill looked on, "You want me?! Come and get me!" she shouted at them, beginning now to open fire on the crowd which had gathered around her. The vampires dashed toward Jill, some jumping and walking on the walls, some crawling on walls like spiders. Jill was cornered, but it did not stop her from keeping herself moving. As a vampire would lunge for Jill she would side-step and open fire into the creature's skull. Jill had even found herself engaging in small fist fights against creatures which had gotten to close. _

_At one point three creatures approached Jill, she moved in closer, punching one in the stomach and with a punch to one she would kick another and then fire a silver bullet into the skull of a third creature. Most of her techniques were of distraction, holding and fighting off the vampires. Jill shot down a few of the creatures walking the ceilings. _

_Jill ran out of bullets, she reached into her trench coat pulling out another magazine, she released the empty magazine from its chamber, tossing the silver clip at one of the creatures, sending them backward burning. Jill slapped back inside another magazine and continued opening fire as creatures continued to grab at her with their fangs. Jill would push the creatures off of her, but only to have another grab her. One creature used its claws to slash Jill's abdomen. She fired a round into her attacker and sent it flying backward into the others. Jill looked on, there was no end in sight when it came to the creatures. That was when Jill suddenly felt a gust, a hard and fast gust come from the darkness. The vampires quickly hid away in the dark corners, leaving Jill there. Jill looked on, confused as to where the creatures had gone. _

_Everything was quiet, all quiet until Jill heard something walking up ahead, moving through the water, Jill took aim with her 9mm and saw a silhouette of a tall man wearing a thick black cape and a smirk on his face, "Always fighting, even as Death looks you in the face. You are quite brave... or quite stupid to come here like this." the man chuckled and Jill's eyes widened, "You... you're Dracula." she said, the man nodded his head, "But—but you're supposed to be dead." said Jill, lowering her weapon and then holding her side, blood was flowing from her wound and Dracula continued to eye her cut, "The last thing I had remembered was going to sleep back in Transylvania, it is my guess that the humans had finally taken upon themselves to kill me—and they succeed. Yet, someone, a gravedigger had opened my crypt and cut his hand while doing so. His blood had dripped into my bony corps and reanimated my body. This is when I learned that after death my corpse must have been sent far from Transylvania."_

_Dracula continued to look at the blood dripping from Jill's wound, she could see his eyes getting wider, the sight of her blood seemed to give him some sick stimulation. Jill ran her fingers into her abdomen, into her wound, and with her fingers covered in blood she turned to the wall behind her and ran her bloody fingers straight down, and then across. The image of a crucifix was created in her blood. Dracula's eyes widened and long fangs came from his mouth, his fangs much larger then any other vampire, he took a step back, "You dare tempt me with your blood?!" he shouted, his voice deeper. Suddenly the human-like figure before her turned into a large and grotesque bat, "YOUR BLOOD WILL BE MINE!" shouted Dracula in his bat form, his voice was raspy and high-pitched. With that Dracula turned and flew off into the darkness. _

_With that done, Jill could only hear the sound of her own breathing, and nothing more. The creatures were gone. She looked around using her flashlight and then noticed up above her was a sewer grate, much like the one she pulled off from Potter's Field. Jill continued to search the walls, now noticing a small ladder. Jill sighed, Why is it that I just now notice this thing? Jill used the ladder and got to the top, sticking out her hand from under the sewer grate and then ripping the grate from the floor. Jill climbed out from the grate and then took deep breathes, the red rain had stopped falling and the sky was clear revealing the half-moon above. Jill then looked around her... and then realized where she was. Oh God... this is where the Spencer Mansion was. Jill found herself surrounded by the ruins of the Spencer Mansion. _


	11. Fight Or Die

_X_

_Fight Or Die_

"_... I really don't quite get it, you're saying that Dracula's nest is at the ruins of the Spencer Mansion?" asked Barry Burton, Jill was sitting on her bedside with her blue tube top lifted just below her breasts, Rebecca was knelt down beside Jill, examining Jill's abdomen. Jill Valentine was looking down at Rebecca and then shook her head, turning to Barry, "I didn't exactly say that. What I said was that I went back to Potter's Field and Dracula's nest is beneath that field. I followed the storm sewers to the Spencer Mansion area." Jill turned back to Rebecca who was using a cotton swab to gather the collected blood from Jill's abdomen. Rebecca was shaking her head, "Well those sewers have been a part of Raccoon City since the very beginning—beginning of this state's founding actually. Historical records indicate that those sewers used to be a courthouse."_

_There was not a spoken words after Rebecca's words, Barry took a seat on a small wooden chair across from Jill, Chris Redfield was out in the living room talking to the mutual friend, the Sergeant of the police department about the deaths which had occurred earlier in the night. Rebecca looked up at Jill and lowered her top, gently brushing up against Jill's right breast, the gesture caused Jill and Rebecca to look into each other's eyes, but nothing was said. Rebecca cleared her throat and then stood up while Jill turned away from her, "Well that's your blood no doubt, but I saw no evidence of any wound there, no damage to your ribs either, it's like nothing even happened to you Jill."_

_Jill got up from her bed and walked over toward the window and watched as the moon outside began to set and the sky was slowly getting brighter. Jill closed her curtains and went into her bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her. _

_Rebecca Chambers turned to Barry who seemed to be deep in thought, Rebecca moved over to Barry and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What happened at the police department? Is everything taken care of?" she asked, Barry let out a sigh and crossed his legs, "It's about that. We lost some good officers because of all this... we've been losing people—human beings. For every person Dracula or his minions kills, then that's just one more added to his army." Rebecca nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Jill said that when Dracula talked to her, he had been awoken by a gravedigger... Lord only knows how long ago that was, we have no idea how long Dracula has been building his army below Potter's Field."_

_Barry placed his left hand atop Rebecca's, he looked up at her and smiled warmly, "Well, I'll have you know that I pulled some strings with Kendo and I was able to get us all a little something that should come of assistance." Barry got up from the chair and moved over to Jill's closet. He opened it and then grabbed a large suitcase which had been placed on the floor. Barry moved the black suitcase over and set it down on Jill's bed. He turned to Rebecca, "This is sure to make things a bit more simpler for us when it comes to taking out the vampires." Barry unlocked the suitcase and opened it, revealing four small crossbows. The crossbows were small enough to act like a handgun, only they were miniature crossbows. Barry picked up one of the crossbows, showing off the weight, "It doesn't way a ton, in fact it weighs a bit less then your standard handgun." _

_Barry placed the crossbow back into the suitcase and shut it just as Chris Redfield walked into the room, "I just spoke to Jack about what Jill had said about the nest at Potter's Field," Chris watched as Barry put away the suitcase, "and our Sergeant just came up with an idea. I will say, it's a bit risky, but if it works then it's going to wipe out the entire nest and possibly Dracula himself." Barry and Rebecca exchanged a look of relief and utter concern. Just then the bathroom door opened and Jill Valentine stepped out with a smile on her face, "When can we start?" she asked._

* * *

_The plan was set and the sergeant was standing in Potter's Field, checking to make sure that everything seemed to be hooked in just right. Up in the sky was the moon, shinning bright and slowly disappearing. The sergeant looked over at the four; Barry, Rebecca, Chris, and Jill as they stood beside the abandoned church going over the plan. The sergeant turned back to the small device sitting beside a gravestone and made sure once more that everything was set up just right. As he checked the make sure everything was plugged in he heard a noise, someone move behind him. The sergeant spun around with his weapon raised, only to find that he was pointing his weapon at another ex-member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, Brad Vickers. Nicknamed "Chickenheart" Brad was the coward of the group, the one always second-guessing himself. _

_Brad rose up his hands, frightened, the sergeant lowered his weapon, "Dammit, don't go about scaring me like that—what if I shot you?! The shot could have woken the dead you idiot!" the sergeant whispered, Brad lowered himself, knelt down beside the sergeant. Brad looked over at the four others standing by the church and going over something, "So Jill came back from her visit?" asked Brad, the sergeant looked up from the device, at first very confused, and then remembering the lie the others had told Brad about Jill's whereabouts. The sergeant nodded and went back to making sure everything was set, "Yeah... you could say that." _

_Meanwhile, the four others stood at the base of the church, all four of them looking down at the hole Jill had made the night prior when she dropped down into the sewers below Potter's Field. The cracked cement below was stained red, red from the falling red rain. Shockingly, there was no rain that night and the skies were mostly clear. Rebecca knelt down beside the hole and looked up at the others, focusing on Jill, "You did this?" asked Rebecca, Jill nodded and pointed to the wall of the church, thus showing the others a massive crack, "I did that too when I tossed the grate against the wall." Everyone looked over in awe, Jill let out a sigh, she was completely unsure of what she was becoming, let alone if everything would go back to normal once Dracula was killed._

_Jill cleared her throat, "Alright, we've gone over the plan over a dozen times already, I don't think we need to go over it again." everyone agreed, Jill looked down into the hole, Looks like it's down the rabbit hole for me again... Jill turned to everyone and then hopped down, her trench coat, which had seemingly gotten a bit longer flew up into the air as Jill dropped down into the hole. She landed just as she did before and her trench coat gently floated down, acting as a cape. Jill rose up and looked up at everyone looking down at her, "It's too far of a drop for us Jill." said Chris, Barry turned away, grabbing something from his duffel bag, "I have a rope here." Barry moved back, tying the rope against a pipe on the church, he made sure it was secure, he moved back to the hole and tossed it down, "Alright here." Barry tossed the rope down. Jill grabbed the rope and gave it a soft pull, she didn't want to pull it too hard in fear she would rip it. _

_The rope was secure enough, Jill looked back up and smirked, "Let's see how this rope works out for us Barry." she said, referencing a prior event at the Spencer Mansion. Barry said nothing and allowed everyone to climb down the rope to meet up with Jill. _

_Once down below, the sewers were dark, silent, and cold, just as Jill remembered it before. She turned to everyone, "Alright, this is it. Time to take down Dracula once and for all. No backing out now. Remember, we're saving the people of Raccoon City here. We fight, or we die." _


	12. Ash

_XI_

_Ash_

_As the four moved cautiously down the sewer system, Barry Burton clicked on his wristwatch to turn on the soft light to give the time, "We have about a half hour until the scheduled sunrise, if Dracula's nest is close-by then we need to find it right now." he whispered, Chris, Rebecca and Jill continued moving down the sewer system not saying a word, all of them knew they were on a strict time-limit, and there was nothing they could do to give them more time. Their plan was simple, but they had to move like clockwork, everything had to go off perfectly for their best laid plans to work. _

_Jill Valentine was in front of the other three, she was leading the way using the best of her memory, though it was not helping much, as far as Jill knew she had passed the same few walls once or twice already. Jill had been walking in the front with Chris behind her, walking just behind where her trench coat ended on the floor. Chris was looking down at her coat, realizing that it had gotten longer somehow, it was like a cape now. Not all that long though._

"_We're close." said Jill from the front, Rebecca leaned in closer to Jill and spoke toward Jill's direction up ahead, "How can you be sure?" she asked, Jill stopped and turned around, "Because I can smell blood." the others turned to each other and exchanged looks, none of them smelt anything aside from the dirty water, Jill did not stay behind to exchange looks with the others, once she had spoken she had continued onward. Jill Valentine knew that they did not have the luxury of standing around scratching their heads, the sun would be up soon and the plan was not yet carried out, though it was close. _

_The structure of the sewer system below Potter's Field was odd, though there was a sewer grate at the church beside Potter's Field, the main chamber the vampires resided was directly beneath the field, yet the sewer system lead all the way around, heading back to that same direction. Jill Valentine rounded a corner and then stopped and sniffed the air, she turned to the others and whispered, "I can smell blood here, but it doesn't smell as fresh as it once did..." Jill turned back and nodded toward her group. Chris and the others pulled out the crossbows Barry had gotten them. _

_Jill stepped out from the corner and then walked forward, entering the main chamber which she had stepped foot inside the night prior. The others, all holding small lanterns, stepped into the main chamber, each holding their lanterns higher just to give more light to their surroundings. The chambers was dark, pitch black, Jill Valentine stood before the others and looked around, she did not need the light to see in the dark, she more or less sensed things now. It was at this moment that she was sensing something off in the distance, perhaps..._

"_Okay, this is where it's all going down. Everyone get into place and I'll be back as quick as I can." Jill turned away from the others and disappeared into the darkness. Chris could hear Jill moving around in the water in the dark area in front of them, but after a short while the noise stopped. Barry moved around and tried getting a better look at the area, "So this was a courthouse you said Rebecca?" he asked, Chris turned to the others to see Barry examining a plaque in one of the many pillars, Rebecca was taking a look around the entire chamber, "Yes, at least that was what the Historical Society had told me. Potter's Field is actually quite large, in fact..." Rebecca stopped and then smiled to herself, realizing how simple everything seemed to add up. Rebecca moved forward to Chris and Barry until the three formed a circle, "Don't you remember back at the Spencer Mansion, behind it was a small grave site right?" she asked, the others nodded. Chris remained silent, and then made the same realization as Rebecca had, "But there was an entire field of graves near the Trevor Family Cabin where Lisa lived right?" Chris smiled, Rebecca nodded, "And the gold star goes to Chris Redfield." _

_Barry shook his head, "Wait a minute I'm confused here. You're saying that the field of graves we saw at the courtyard of the Spencer Mansion... you're saying that it was Potter's Field?" Rebecca smiled back at Barry, "Absolutely right, it's why Jill found herself at the mansion's ruins, she was already here—Potter's Field is connected to the Spencer Mansion itself. This leaves a lot to be discussed, perhaps the only reason the vampires were able to get out was because of the blast from the mansion, didn't you notice the walls as we got closer to the chamber? They were all broken..." Rebecca trailed off as she held up her lantern, "these walls are all breaking, one more boom and it's all going to come down." Chris looked at the crossbow in his right hand and smirked, "That's the idea." _

"_...he just went out for blood—blue blood. He went for the cop." said one to the other three, the three men, the vampires stood with their ankles deep in the murky water. Beyond the four were other vampire creatures, all of them conversing with one another, God only knew what they were talking about. Either way, their conversations did not matter to Jill Valentine, who stood in the darkness watching as all of the creatures moved about. Jill slowly reached over and pulled out her two 9mm handguns from their holsters; one on her left thigh and the other on the opposite. Jill closed her eyes and then slowly opened them, taking a deep breath before she did so. She turned and aimed her weapons, "This whole city will be ours soon enough once the master comes back from getting the bait for that other vampire... what was her name?" asked one of the creatures, the four pondered for a moment. One vampire snapped his fingers, "Valentine!" he said with a smile. _

_**Bang!**_

_The vampire that said Jill's last name was shot between the eyes, the creature's head exploded and splashed the others with blood and bone. As the vampire flew backward, headless, the others in the massive chamber turned their attention to Jill's location. Just as her victim fell into the water Jill opened fire on the other three vampires which were talking. Bullets had gone straight through their foreheads as well. Amazing on what silver bullets did to the undead. As all four had died, and bodies now gently floating on the water, Jill stepped out of the shadows with both pistols in her hands smoking from the barrels. Jill smiled at the other creatures in the chamber, "Boo." she said with a smirk. _

_The other vampires in the chamber drew out their fangs and snarled, they began to rush with full force toward Jill, just as they had done with her once before. Jill took aim and began to fire her pistols at the vampires as they came at her. Some creatures were able to dodge Jill's bullets and some were not as lucky. _

_With the vampires starting to get closer by the bullet, Jill Valentine emptied both of her chambers and then turned around and ran back toward the direction of the others. The chamber she had left the others in was not too far away, but it was quite a distance as well. As Jill ran she slapped in fresh magazines into her pistol chambers, the creatures behind her were all snarling and shouting, all of them filled with blood lust. Jill turned back as she ran, firing silver bullets at any vampire she could get a clear shot on. She hit one of the creatures crawling on the ceiling, causing it to fall onto a few other vampires and slow down the gang. _

_Jill rounded a corner and continued running her fastest, up ahead she could see a light from one of her partner's lanterns. Jill saw as whoever was holding the lantern had suddenly become aware of Jill's presence, the lantern disappeared and Jill continued onward, turning around quickly to let out a few more shots and then continued her run back to the main chamber room. _

_Once Jill came to the threshold of the chamber she threw herself inside and then turned and began to open fire at the vampiric creatures which had given chase. Valentine's gunfire was effective, but it was not holding back the swarm of vampires. Soon they began to fill the chamber, and that's when the trap was set. Jill turned back and shouted, "Now!" with the word, Chris, Rebecca and Barry sprang out and opened fire with their crossbows, the vampires could only react in shock before they had arrows piercing their bodies and sending them flying backward—dead. _

_During the fire Chris had shouted back to Jill, "Take cover Jill!" Jill did not hesitate to act, she ran back into a dark hall and remained there as the vampires came into the main chamber looking to kill off the three helpers to Jill. Barry picked up his walkie-talkie and called the help from up above Potter's Field, "Alright, hit it!" shouted Barry into the communicator. _

_The three fighters had run out of the necessary ammunition to continue the onslaught of the vampires, and now they were helpless. Chris, Rebecca and Barry moved to a corner in the chamber and stuck together, Chris and Barry stepping in front of Rebecca. The vampires surrounded them, fangs exposed from their teeth, all of them ready to feast. Once vampires stepped forward, "Are you all ready to die?" he asked with a giggle. The ceiling suddenly shook and the vampires looked up, Chris smiled back to the vampire, "Are you?" he asked. The ceiling of the chamber suddenly blew open and rubble fell down into the chamber, the sunlight from the outside slid into the chamber, exposing all the vampires to the sunlight. The creatures screamed out in pain, Chris turned back to his partners, "Let's go!" he shouted, the three quickly ran out of the chamber to avoid the falling rubble. _

_The sunlight continued to penetrate the chambers more of the ceiling crumbled down. Chris, Rebecca and Barry ran to one of the chamber's entrances and watched as an entire crowd of vampires fell to their knees and screamed, all writhing in the pain of the sunlight. Their skin began to burn, leaving them to smoke up. Some vampires seemed to just collapse and turn into dust, ash. Soon the screaming and crying stopped, and there was nothing but dead silence. The three moved into the chamber and looked down at the murky water filled with ash, they exchanged looks and then looked up into the sun above, "One more left." said Jill in the distance. _


	13. A Bird In The Hand

_XII_

_A Bird In The Hand_

_Some time had passed since the onslaught on the nest Dracula had made in the sewer system, the partners of Jill Valentine had returned to Raccoon City to rest up for the night. Odds were Dracula would kill again, this time gaining more victims to transform and start on a new army of undead. With the others back in Raccoon City and the sun nearly setting, Jill had remained in the sewer system, taking a look around at corpses which did not seem to undergo the transformation into a vampire. Such a phenomenon puzzled Jill Valentine: why would some people make the transformation and not others? This was a question which had perplexed the mind of Jill Valentine for a while now, there was a chamber within the sewers which was filled with mangled corpses of victims bitten, but not turned into a vampire. Jill moved around the pile with a lantern in hand, she moved over to the body of a muscular man and knelt beside him. Slowly, and every so carefully, she turned the man's neck to find that his throat was completely slashed and hanging only by a few strands of veins._

_The man wore dirty blue jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt, his right arm had a tattoo which covered his shoulder. An odd tattoo. Jill got up from the floor and rose up the lantern to see the corpses. It is then she made the realization that the corpses, the ones piled in the room she stood in, had their necks nearly torn off. It was impossible for a victim to undergo the transformation if the neck was severed. Just another mental note that Jill kept to herself, she never knew when such knowledge would come in handy. She turned the lantern away from the pile and walked out of the chamber and then peered down the long and dark sewer. _

_Just as Jill was about to turn away she heard a noise, a noise which sounded like the fluttering of wings. Jill spun her head back around and held out the lantern to see what the noise could have been. The sewers were old and it was plausible the noise was a bat. Jill kept her eyes focused down the hall, and off in the distance she could hear the fluttering noise continue. Then there was another noise to accompany the fluttery sounds, the sound of a man sobbing. A cold chill ran down the back of Jill's neck. Hearing a sobbing man accompanied by the sound of fluttering wings was scary and her current location did not exactly make hearing the noises any easier. Jill moved the lantern to her left hand as she pulled out her 9mm and held it ready with her right hand. _

_Jill then began to make her way down the hall, heading toward the sobbing man in the distance. It was most definitely a man, and now the sobbing was beginning to get louder. The fluttering sound had ceased all together, but the sound of one sobbing was still making Jill Valentine feel uneasy. She continued down and came to a "T" in the sewer, she looked in both directions and listened in for the sobbing. Left. Jill began to walk down the hall, taking the safety off her weapon, Jill began to move a bit slower now, being more cautious. _

_Jill was approaching the main chamber, the very same chamber she and her partners had killed off Dracula's army. Jill swallowed her collected saliva as the opening to the main chamber came into view from the light. The sobbing stopped and there was only the sound of the fluttering, but now Jill Valentine had realized the sound was too loud for it to be from something like a small bat. The fluttering was coming from something much larger. Jill stepped into the chamber and the fluttering stopped, Jill looked around, then her eyes widened as she realized, now too late, what was making the noises, "Dracula." Jill panted, suddenly there was a gust of wind from behind, Jill spun around and only caught of glimpse of bat-like legs come down and grab Jill by her shoulders. She let out a scream as the sharp claws on the feet dug themselves into her shoulders. Blood slowly crept from her as she was lifted. The lantern fell from Jill's left hand as she was pulled up, the item shattered and the light went out as it hit the floor below. Jill looked up and saw nothing more but deep red eyes looking down at her. Jill had found herself to be too terrified to use her weapon when she had the chance, she was too terrified to even scream._

_The noise of the wings on Dracula was the only noise heard in the chamber, and Jill found herself being pulled out of the sewer chamber completely, pulled out through the hole that the sergeant had created with the explosives, the same hole which had brought in the sunlight which had killed off Dracula's army. It was now dusk and the sun itself was no longer out. From seeing only the intensity of Dracula's red eyes, Jill Valentine could now make out his bat-like silhouette in the moonlight above. The creature let out a shriek and then dropped Jill Valentine down the the cold dirt below, Jill's body narrowly missing a large gravestone. _

_Jill had hit the ground hard, she quickly looked up from the floor at Dracula as he seemed to fly back to Raccoon City, he turned back, "I shall do to you what you have done to me—take the lives of those you are close to." Dracula let out a screech and then flew off. Jill got to her feet and let out a sigh, the wind blew hard and thunder echoed. Slowly, drops of red rain began to fall on the earth. Jill held out her hands and saw as the blood-like rain touched her. She looked onward as Dracula flew over the trees, Jill made her hands to fists, "Tonight we finish this Dracula."_


	14. Reckoner

_XIII_

_Reckoner_

_Jill was now pushing herself to run, run faster then ever before. It did not matter to Jill Valentine just how long it would be to get to the apartment of Chris Redfield, but Jill had to hope, believe that she would not arrive there too late. When Dracula said he would kill those Jill cared for, Jill's thoughts immediately went to Chris, and something told her that Chris would be the first on Dracula's list. The moon up in the sky was in a beautiful crescent shape, a natural beauty which Jill had no time to stop and admire. Just beyond the dark and thick clouds above sat the moon, looking down as Hell had come to earth for Jill. It was a large patch of the sky which had no clouds, the moon stuck out of the patch, lighting Jill's way, the moon acting as a beacon of light, guiding Jill back to Raccoon City._

_The red rain fell hard onto the ground and the gravel beneath Jill's boots was beginning to become more slippery. Even with a slip and fall Jill would not allow herself to give up in trying to stop Dracula. There was no time to make any mistakes, she would only have one real chance to stop Dracula, at least stop him from hurting the one she cared for the most. _

_Dracula had flown above the tree line, by now Jill had figured that he had already entered the city itself, all while Jill was still on a fast track back to the city. Still running as fast as she could, still running through the bushes in pitch blackness, with nothing more then the crescent moon above guiding her. _

_Chris had just finished removing his dark green boxers as he turned on the water faucet. The water pressure kicked in and the faucet shut off, the shower head turned on automatically a second after. Chris placed his hand under the water and checked the temperature. Too cold. He increased the warm water and then stepped away from the shower and moved to the mirror positioned neatly above an off-white, fake marble sink. Chris looked into the mirror, long and hard, now seeing someone completely different then he did a few months back, before the infamous Mansion Incident. _

_Chris had been around so much death lately, so much destruction done in so little time. It was overwhelming really, and there was no way he would get used to it. No matter how much one is around death, never can they truly be used to staring at death in the face. This is what Chris did everyday since he first got involved in the slashing murders, in truth being vampire murderers. Chris was out there, making a difference killing the undead creatures. Most all had been vanquished, and now only one vampire remained. Dracula. _

_**BANG!** Something in the living room crashed, Chris turned to the bathroom door sharply and then grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower body up. Beneath the towel Chris had grabbed, was his 9mm S.T.A.R.S. custom handgun, now equipped and loaded with silver bullets. Chris turned off the weapon's safety and then positioned himself, holding the 9mm close to the right side of his face. With the shower still running, the water now warm, steam began to slowly take over the small bathroom. Ever so slowly, Chris moved toward the bathroom door, he placed his ear on the door and then listened in to hear if whoever, or whatever, made the crashing noise was still there. He waited, and then waited a bit more, but heard nothing other then she running water from the shower head behind him. Chris swallowed his collected saliva, he knew that he was being summoned out of his bathroom._

_Chris took a single step back from the door, and with his 9mm at the ready, he opened it quickly and jumped out of his bathroom, his 9mm swinging in every direction, ready to fire with a silver bullet. Yet there was nothing more but darkness to welcome Chris Redfield. He looked around his hallway with his eyes now, not his weapon, and slowly he moved down the hall with weapon in hand, moving silently in the dark. In the distance, Chris could hear the howling wind accompanied by the sound of falling rain, red rain. A cool breeze blew through Chris' hallway, evidence that something was open in the living room. He was not too far now, not too far from the corner of his hall which lead into the living room. Chris waited for a moment, gathering a bit more courage to turn the corner. Dealing with a human was so much more simpler then dealing with a zombie, or a vampire. Chris exhaled and then turned the corner quickly, weapon ready. _

_Nothing._

_The living room was completely empty aside from his things, yet the door was wide open, the many locks Chris had on his door were all broken. The red rain outside his apartment was falling hard on the concrete outside, some of the red rain splashed into Chris' living room carpet. He looked out the open door, wide-eyed, he realized he was not alone in his apartment, he was sure of it now, and he had given the intruder the upper hand by having his back to his living room and the hall. Behind him something moved, Chris found himself frozen for a moment, he held his 9mm tightly and then spun around with his 9mm ready to fire, "Chris!" shouted a female voice. In that split second Chris knew who owned the voice, Jill Valentine, Chris quickly withdrew his weapon and then let out a sigh. A sigh of frustration and relief. Jill was nervous still, after having a 9mm with silver rounds pointed at her. Chris turned away from her and slammed the front door shut, "Dammit Jill—I could've shot you!" _

_As Chris turned around Jill Valentine gave him a hug. The hug was tight and she held him close to her, her body still so warm and soft. Chris' mind set was thrown off by such a gesture given to him by Jill, but after a brief moment he embraced her and allowed his weapon to fall onto the carpet. Both of them, Chris and Jill, allowed themselves to remain in the hugging position for a few moments longer before Jill backed off and looked into Chris' eyes, "I had to know you were alright, I had to be sure that you were safe—more then anyone else." said Jill, her eyes all teared up. Chris looked back at her, a bit confused. Jill Valentine turned away from him and moved toward a window to look out at the falling red rain, "Dracula is indeed alive and well. I had an encounter with him at Potter's Field. Dracula told me that he would kill the ones I loved most just as we killed his nest..." Jill turned back toward Chris, "I had to make sure that you, of all others, were safe." _

_Chris found himself speechless, no word, not even a mutter nor whisper, nothing escaped the mouth of Chris Redfield. He was touched. Of everyone she had gone to him, he was most important to her. Chris licked his lips in an effort to kept them from getting chapped, he opened his mouth to speak, opened his mouth to finally confess his own feelings for Jill. Yet he remained with his mouth open as Jill's cellular phone rang. Jill brought out her phone but did not answer, she looked over at Chris, to see if he would tell her what was on his mind. But he didn't, Chris closed his mouth and smiled. Jill smiled back and then answered the phone. It was just after Jill answered her phone, Chris could see the expression on Jill's face change from happiness to utter shock and fear. She hung up the phone, looked at Chris and then headed out his door, "Jill." said Chris from inside his living room. Jill paused with his door opened and turned back to him. Both stood silent and looked into each others eyes. Chris remembered something just like this once before, only now the roles were reversed. He smiled at Jill, "Take care." he said, Jill smiled back, understanding the reference he was making. She walked out of his living room and shut the door behind her, leaving Chris alone in his apartment, alone with his thoughts and his confession to her.__Everything was a blur, but David Fox was aware of the fact that he was no longer with Rebecca Chambers in his office at the police department. His vision was nothing more then a blur, and he could feel nothing, not hear anything either. There was a taste in his mouth, a sickly sweet and bitter taste. David shut his eyes and then opened them once more, slowly his vision was beginning to return. All the blurriness was beginning to get sharper, and now he could see furniture and electronic equipment around him. David grunted, closed his eyes hard and then opened them, and it was at this point he realized that he was hanging upside down in a room. As David made an attempt to move he felt his hands tied to his back and his legs were strapped together and he was hanging from a single rope tied onto the ceiling. The room was dim in light, and cold from the air outside. There was only one way out of the room, and it was through a small arch, an arch which had revealed the falling red rain outside, the thick dark clouds, and the bright crescent moon outside._

* * *

_David struggled a bit longer, trying to get out of the position he was in when he suddenly heard a voice, "I would not waste your time trying to escape, your fate is already sealed Mr. Fox." The voice was deep and raspy, David looked around in any direction he could, "Who's there?!" he desperately called back. For a moment there was no reply, no noise other then the falling red rain outside. David looked at the arch and then noticed a thick red mist slowly seeping inside the room. The way the mist had moved, it was impossible. Slowly it moved closer and closer to David and then it stopped just in front of him. The mist slowly began to build itself up toward David's eye level, and then it took the shape of a man. The mist faded gently, and a tall man appeared in the mist, a man in a long and dark coat. Dracula. _

_David's eyes widened and Dracula smirked with his long fangs showing themselves, "You seem shocked to see me Sergeant Fox. Did you think that perhaps you did kill me, when you rigged explosives above the field, killing my family." Dracula moved behind David, away from his view. The only thing David could do now was wait, wait and see what Dracula would do. There was movement behind him, David could hear Dracula picking up something, and then walking back. He came back into David's view, holding a golden cup, a chalice. Dracula placed his hands on David's neck, and then only a single finger. Using his long and sharp nail, Dracula gently dug his nail into David's throat and slowly sliced David's neck about three inches. His blood slowly began to pour and Dracula held the chalice beneath the blood, allowing it to collect. _

"_I will not simply give you a quick kill, nor will I give you the honor of becoming a minion of mine. I shall bleed you slowly, and then kill off all the others who aided you in the murder of my family. Especially..." Dracula turned around as he had heard something move near the arch entrance. Standing there at the entrance, with a smile on her face, was Jill Valentine, "Do you mean me?" she asked, raising her 9mm and firing it. The silver bullet his Dracula in his left shoulder causing him to drop the chalice onto the floor. David's blood spilt everywhere. Dracula moved back, grabbing his shoulder in pain. Jill could see that the bullet had an impact on him, there was, what looked like smoke, coming from the bullet hole. _

_Jill moved in deeper and continued to open fire, but now Dracula was aware of her and not completely caught off guard, now he fought back, dodging her silver bullets made specifically for the dealing of vampires. The action was fast and fierce, as Jill tried shooting Dracula as he seemed to teleport around the room. Just before teleporting in front of her as she ran out of bullets. Jill used the butt of her weapon to smack Dracula across the face, he took the blow with a smirk and then smack Jill, knocking her against a wall. Dracula threw himself on-top of Jill, Jill then answered him back with her own punches, the gloves she wore were made specifically in case a fight like this were to occur. The knuckles of the gloves were tipped with silver. The punches were effective, Dracula was taking the blows hard, Jill then used all her might to punch him a few more times before kicking him off of herself. Dracula fell backward and then quickly scrambled to his feet. Jill rose from the floor slowly, still badly hurt from the single punch Dracula had landed. _

_Dracula's shape changed before her eyes, his skin blackened and his eyes reddened. His ears grew longer and his toes tripped through the boots he wore. His nails turned into long talons, his pale skin had turned into a thick black fur, his eyes began to glow a deep blood red. His ears had transformed into bat-like ears, and Dracula had ripped through his clothes as long wings sprouted from his back. Dracula looked into Jill's eyes and screeched, he drooled as he screamed, and he revealed his fangs, now much longer then they were before. Jill stood in awe and shock, looking at Dracula, completely helpless. Dracula turned to the arch and then flew out. Jill watched Dracula fly away, her instincts told her to follow him, but that's when she remembered the reason she had gone to the Clock Tower in Raccoon City, David. Jill turned back to see David hanging upside-down from the ceiling, his throat partially cut. Jill pulled out a combat knife from her boot and jumped up, slashing the rope holding him up. David fell to the floor with a thud, Jill used the knife to cut him free of the ties which binded him. David was motionless. Jill placed her hand on his neck, he still had a pulse, he was still alive. _

_Jill picked up her cellular phone and dialed Rebecca's cell, she moved toward the arch and watched as Dracula was flying away into the red rain. Rebecca answered, "The Clock Tower, David's here and needs medical attention... no I don't have two minutes!" Jill hung up her cell and then turned back towards David's body as she heard him move. David sat up and held his neck, his voice was now raspy, "You have to catch him Jill. You can't let him go." he said, Jill looked out the arch, "But I can't fly." she said, David coughed up blood and then spoke to her again, "You can do exactly what he can, the only difference is that you're not a full vampire, you still have human emotions, you're not a monster." _

_Jill knew he was right, though she was bitten by Salina Dawson, she never actually died from her attacker. Jill smiled at David and then looked out the arch, she sighed, hoping David was right. Then Jill jumped out of the arch, and found herself falling toward the ground fast, passing the balcony on the Clock Tower roof, Jill was falling. Time seemed to slow down completely as Jill closed her eyes._

* * *

_Rebecca and Barry were in the squad car in front of Chris, they were riding with two other officers, all of them heading toward the Clock Tower at over sixty miles per hour. They were on the hunt, each and every one of them trying to catch David Fox's captor. The Clock Tower was fast approaching when suddenly the squad car in front of Chris hit on the breaks hard, Chris was forced to do the same, but his car was not stopping, the red rain had caused his tires to give and Chris found his car sliding. There was a brief second before Chris' car slammed into the rear of the squad car, causing the police vehicle to move forward a few feet. Glass from the front windshield, and the back window the squad car, flew everywhere. Chris' airbag did not deploy. _

_The squad car in front of Chris had stopped because of the oncoming trolley which was moving fast, the squad car did not stop in time, and instead was hit hard by the trolley. Chris could only watch in his blurred vision as the vehicle Rebecca and Barry were in was slammed into by the trolley and tossed aside like a toy. The trolley itself was unharmed and the break screeched just as the two collided. The squad car was thrown backward and it slammed into a large oak tree. _

_Chris got out of his vehicle as quick as he could and dashed toward the wrecked squad car, he did his best to open the read driver side door, but found it impossible. Rebecca was in the backseat, motionless and covered in blood. The driver was completely contorted, the passenger's left half was covered in blood, and Barry, though not seemingly injured, was also motionless. His friends, it was almost impossible to tell if they had been killed. Chris pulled on the handle of the door, but it was jammed. In the distance he could hear the sirens of other squad cars, he knew that help was coming, but would that help arrive on time? He turned his attention to the tall Clock Tower ahead, and just as he looked up he noticed something, someone, jump out of the roof. Close squinted his eyes in an attempt to see, "Jill!" he shouted as her features came to him. Jill was falling, falling right out of the Clock Tower. A shot of adrenaline went through his body as he saw Jill falling to the floor. He shouted out her name, and then her body disappeared behind the wall of the courtyard in the Clock Tower grounds. _

_The squad cars rounded the street corner and were approaching fast, Chris spun around and waved at them for help. His attention went back to Jill and that's when he felt a sudden gust of wind. His eyes opened wide in wonder and awe, Jill Valentine was there in the air, flying with white wings, white wings being stained by the red rain. The wings would have looked like that of an angel, but the red rain had tainted them. Jill said nothing to Chris, she paid no attention to him or the wreck he stood by. Jill just simply flew by, almost as though following someone or something. Chris knew he had to follow her, no matter what, he had to follow her. He ran back to his car and started it back up, he backed up and drove off, following Jill as she flew out of the city._

* * *

_Dracula was just in front of her, not too far away, and Jill knew that Dracula was completely unaware of her following him, Dracula had no clue Jill could fly. The odd fact was, neither did Jill. As Jill flew using her new wings she looked down at the city and could see that some people looked up in complete shock. Jill was their savior, she was their guardian angel, protecting them from the evil that was Dracula. _

_The red rain continued to fall hard, and Jill could already hear thunder in the distance. There was a flash of lightning, and then there was another. It was though the weather had too prepared for this final battle between good and evil. Jill looked up into the sky, her only chance was to fly higher then Dracula and get the upper hand. Jill was completely oblivious to the small car following them out of the city and into the Raccoon City Forest. Jill flew high, as high as she could, until she was right on top of Dracula. She swooped down as fast as she could and then caught him, landing a hard right punch to the back of Dracula's head. _

_The bat-like Dracula let out a screech just as the thunder roared and lightning flashed before them, Dracula turned and answered her with a few punches of his own. Both of them were in mid-air doing battle, a fight to the death. One of them would be dying that night, and Jill was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the city, for Chris. Jill was so deep into the battle that she still did not notice the car, driven by Chris Redfield, following them as they fought in the sky. Dracula grabbed Jill by her shoulders and screamed, "Your blood shall be mine!" Dracula used his fangs and bit down hard into Jill's neck, he began to suck onto her, sucking her blood, sucking the life out of her. Jill screamed out as the fangs broke the skin and entered her. The pain was overwhelming, and she could feel herself being drained of everything. As lightning flashed Jill got a brief look at where she was, just atop the ruins of the Spencer Mansion. This was her opportunity. Jill kneed Dracula in the stomach, causing him to lose his bite. Jill grabbed him by the chest and then brought him down to the earth. Dracula screeched aloud, the screech loud enough to be heard by Chris driving the vehicle off-road now. Jill was falling fast, she closed her eyes just as the ground was in front of her. Then both of them hit, she lost her grip of Dracula just before she hit the ground. Jill's body bounced off the floor and she rolled aside in the mud. _

_For a moment there was only the sound of falling rain, Jill slowly got up, holding the side of her neck Dracula had bitten. She turned to her side and saw Dracula, impailed by a large piece of sharp wood sticking out, an old part of the mansion which had once stood. Dracula screamed and tried desperately to get himself off, but he had no strength. He continued to scream, and then he stopped. His body began to smoke up and his fur, his skin, began to disolve. Dracula looked over at Jill, still screaming, and then he was no more. Nothing more then a skeliton. The skull of Dracula rolled over to Jill's boots. She looked down at the skull, lifted her boot, and then crushed it. _

_Moments later Chris got out of his vehicle and approached the ruins of the mansion, shouting out for Jill, he passed by the large sharp wood Dracula had been impailed on, he stopped only briefly to see the remains of the Dark Prince, and then he continued search for Jill, screaming out her name. Jill was further in the forest, the rain had stopped completely and Jill was gasping for air. She leaned against a tree, feeling herself weaker now, What's happening to me? It feels like... like I'm dying. I... Jill fell to her knees, and then fell on her stomach just as Chris ran up behind her. He threw himself onto the floor beside her and then held her in his arms, he placed her in his lap and turned her around. Her eyes were closed, and the warmpth had faded. Her neck covered in blood, he cried out her name, and then screamed it. _

_She was dead._

* * *

_Three days had passed since Dracula's death; Chris stood in the center, behind him was David Fox, on the left was Rebecca, and on his right was Barry. The four were surrounded by other members of the Raccoon City Police Department, including the Cheif of Police and the Mayor. All of them stood in silence, looking at the black coffin with an American flag neatly folded on it. The sun in the sky was bright, and there was no cloud in the sky. The priest spoke heavenly words, but those words fell of deaf ears. Chris was not paying attention, his thoughts only focused on coffin. _

_There were others in the crowd, other then Jill's friends; she had family and members of the United States military. Jill's work in the Delta Force gave her full benefits, but yet her will stated she wanted to be buried in Raccoon City. Slowly the coffin lowered into the cold earth below, and in time, people began to leave. David Fox placed his hand on Chris' shoulder and said nothing. He exhanged looks and then left with the other officers. Chris, Rebecca and Barry stayed behind to pay last respects to their fallen friend. Rebecca looked around Jill's grave, "She's with them now." she said, making a reference to the other graves beside Jill's belonging to the other Special Tactics And Rescue Service members who had perished during the Mansion Incident. Rebecca turned and walked away, now leaving Chris and Barry. _

_Barry remained silent, he could feel that Chris was blaming himself for the fate of Jill. Barry gave Chris a pat on the back, "Don't blame yourself Chris, no matter what you feel you could have done—there's really nothing more you could have done. She did what she had to do. For all of us. She gave her life for all of us." Chris smiled and turned to Barry, "I know that Barry... I just can't believe I'm actually standing here."_

_Barry said nothing and Chris knelt down beside the grave and grabbed a small pile of dirt and dropped it into the grave. Barry turned and started to leave, but then paused and turned back to Chris, "You know we did it Chris, we stopped Dracula and his army. This is a victory." _

_Chris got up and turned to Barry and smiled to him, "Then why does it feel like I lost?"_

* * *

_I know she did everything she could for us, she sacrified her life for all of us. Not just the police, not just the citizens of Raccoon City, but for the world really. Jill saved us all. But now she's dead and I, as well as a few others, are forced to take on Umbrella alone. It's hard for me to say, but I know that Jill Valentine was a vampire. Yet now I know, there are such things as vampires..._

_In the darkest time of the night, as the owls called out to one another and the crickets did the same, deep in the graveyard was the gravestone of Jill Valentine. The air was still and quiet, a soft fog hugged the moist grass. Then something moved. Again. Then again. A hand popped out from the cold earth, and then a head. Soon an entire body came out from beneath the earth. Jill Valentine held her hand out at the full moon above._

_but not all of them are evil._

* * *


End file.
